The Savior of Robin Quinzel
by Flamboyant-Robin
Summary: Robin (Not Batman's Robin) has had a pretty down and depressing life, being gay, not knowing his birth parents, and having no one there for him. He tries to make a new start at an all boys school, and has made a friend before he knew about it. With time he develops feelings for his friend as he does the same for Robin. Love, drama, and yes of course, BATMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**The Savior of Robin Quinzel**

**Warning!**This story is a major boyxboy. XD

**Author's Note:**So a little back ground on this story; my favorite characters in the DC World, are Harley Quinn, Robin, Batman, and Joker. I inserted myself into the story because I'm a delusional person. Ha, just kidding…. sort of. For future references, I don't own any of the DC Characters, Places, Things, etc. Oh, I also wrote another story, _Frozen Solid,_ but I think this one tops the other by far. I know this chapter probably isn't the most interesting to start out on, but just bear with me; it gets a lot better quickly! So without further a due:

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I took my first steps up to the front door. The Head Master was to be waiting for me just inside the school. I was nervous to say the least. The school had a Greek/Roman look to it. Beautiful ivory pillars, wrapped in wild ivy vines, marble stairs, and refined granite rails, it definitely earned the title, charter. I pulled back the door and a gust of cool air, and the smell of new school hit me. It was all so exhilarating yet, at the same time, nerve racking. I took two steps in and was immediately greeted by a taller man, with salt and pepper hair.

"Hello, Robin! I am Head Master Crispe of the Gotham City Charter School for Boys! I'm glad you are out new addition to this fine establishment." I took a look around, and there were boys running to and fro, side to side, bobbing and weaving through the flowing crowds. I'm guessing that a class just ended and they are rushing to the next. "Sorry about the hustle and bustle of the hallways. First period just ended." He chuckled, "Speaking of classes, if you would follow me, we will get you your class schedule and fill you in on some special policies we have."

"Yes, sir." I followed him through to a door that he opened. When we entered what I assumed as the main office, the secretaries smiled, and returned to the numerous calls and piles of paperwork that needed to be finalized. We reached a hallway - well more of a stretch of offices which lead to the Head Master's Office. Whilst walking down the "Stretch" I glanced in the various offices only to find that one secretary had a pretty big obsession with Bruce Wayne. Next, the Head Master's Senior Adviser was actually quite dashing, but I pushed that thought away as quickly as it came to me, and then finally the Headmaster's office. He shuffled through some keys that he conjured from his pocket, and opened his office. We entered and he quietly closed the door behind us.

"Please, sit down."

"Yes, sir."

"So, here is your schedule. It is second period right now, so that means you have advanced mathematics, with Mr. Williams." I respectfully took the schedule and gave it a quick gander. After scanning it over, I returned my view to the black eyes that stared at me like daggers. "Now on your charter application, you were honest and up front with us, so we discussed it and accepted due to the honesty. You told us you were gay, and we respect that you were so open, but policies state that you have to be honest with everyone. When you first enter the class, the teacher will most likely ask for your name. When they do you must tell the teacher and the whole class your, uh, sexuality." Well I guess that's fair, but I'm going to get some hurtful comments for such a confession. "Well, now that we are all done here, I guess you should scurry off to Mathematics. So, have fun, and put yourself out there!"

"Yes, Head Master Crispe." I swiftly slung my backpack over my shoulder, stood up, and exited his office. With every step I took down the stretch, the nerves grew and subsided rather rapidly. When my feet hit the secretary area, the nerves were gone yet, my heart was bound to jump out of my chest. Mentally thinking of the worst possible scenarios probably wasn't the best part for me. The bell rang. Emerging from the office, the crazy traffic in the hallway dissipated extremely quick-like. "Math with Williams. Math with Williams." I mumbled to myself_. I hope he isn't a push over, or a stern freak, I always hate when that happens' my thoughts were boiling in my head._ _Let's go, and find out I_ _guess_. I adjusted my backpack and shuffled down the hallway, turned right, up the stairs, and the fourth door on my right.

"Ah! You must be the new student!" What I'm presuming to be Mr. Williams said.

"Uh, yeah." I let out a shy laugh.

"Well don't be afraid, I don't bite... hard." He let out something between a laugh and a bellow.

"Hi, everyone. I'm, uh, Robin Quinzel" Surveying the room from the door way, I notice a pair of crystal blue eyes just staring at me, and I think I stuttered after that, "and, uh, I, um, uh, I-I-I'm supposed to tell you that, uh, I'm gay." At this point everyone's stares hit me like a ton of bricks. Those beautiful crystal blue eyes were lost in a sea of greens and browns and red, which I guessed they were wearing special contacts.

"Well that's good to know. Glad to have you in here."

Someone tried to cough the word under their breath "Fag."

"Hey! Who said that?!" Mr. Williams looked enraged, but then again, maybe I just wanted him to be. With that devastating comment, I just looked down at my feet and took a seat towards the back corner away from everyone. Although, a particular pair of eyes followed me to my seat. When I glanced toward them, the pair of gorgeous sapphires darted away. "Well, while you are still the subject of the matter, Mr. Quinzel, tell us three interesting things about you." I stood up and took a couple of breaths.

"Um, I don't know my birth parents, I just know my mom went psycho, but she isn't in Arkham. My birthday is in a week and a half, and-" Someone mumbled,

"You're a fag?" I just shrugged it off, from the group of hysterically laughing kids on the other side of the room.

"I live in an orphanage."

"Good to know. Now back to the exciting world of polynomial functions!" The entire class groaned but I was pretty engaged! I like math - just when the teacher isn't crazy. "Who knows what the degree of the function X to the third, plus four X to the second, plus two is?" I looked around the room, and noticed no one raised their hand. They either didn't know or just didn't care. My hand shot up.

"The degree is three."

"Correct. You might just be the breath of fresh air I needed Robin." I smiled, "Otherwise this would be a long year."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So throughout this story I've kind of decided to just make it a binary and occasionally tri-nary point of view story and you will get to kind of taste that piece of different P.O.V. in this chapter. I did it because I figured that it would help you understand the story just a little bit more, and stir up some things. So, story? Yeah.

**Dick's POV**

Another day, another handful or more of pains in my ass! I'm not a hateful person, it's just a wrong mixture of personalities that get to me, and so I just sometimes wish I could decapitate the ass jacks with my shurikens. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that this day will be good. My mind is jumping around a lot today too… Maybe Al will have some amazing treat at home when I'm finished in this hell hole. Oh! I hope it's a truffle! Beside the point. The bell hasn't rang, but I'm already off to my first period, AP Chemistry. I like to get the solitary seat in the back. I walk in and as usual no one is there. I skipped to the back row and take my seat off into the corner away from the "OMG" parasites. That is what my generation has come to. So what had happened to the desk was that some moron was doing an experiment with acid. He was trying to neutralize the acid safely and instead ended up pouring acid in water rather the other way around. So the acid over flew on the beaker burnt his hand and half of the desk is now corroded.

"Just like Harvey Dent." I softly say to myself, and chuckle. I reached around to my bag to get my things, and the bell rang. The usual early morning chaos to get from the hallways to the classrooms picked up. It grew very loud, and people started to enter the class. Friends sat with friends, the awkward nerds sat where ever a solo seat was, and there I was in the back corner. Bruce always encouraged me to make friends, have memories, but I just never found a person I could really have fun with. That and everyone pretty much found out that I was gay, so that eliminated any shred of anyone talking to me anymore.

"Alright, settle down class." Mr. Harris addressed the class. The chatter continued and he grew slightly more aggravated by the looks of it. He disliked students as students, but if you sat down and got to know him, he was hilarious. "Okay, shut up!" the chatter grew quiet, but picked back up rather quickly. He had almost reached his limit. It's fun to me when he blows his cap, because it isn't directed at me, just everyone else. He quickly walked over and coated the entire front desk in hand sanitizer, and lit it on fire. The class' talking dispersed. They were all zombie mode towards the fire, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Next time you guys don't shut the hell up when I say, I'll just light one of you on fire. K? M'K." His humor shows through if you look at it close enough. "Alright, so we're just gonna pick up what we put down; Stoichiometry." The whole class, except me obviously, let out a sigh. "Yeah, shut up. Can someone tell me the atomic weight of Sulfur?" Everyone was silent, and not a hand was raised. So, I gave, and put my hand in the air. "Richard." I sighed. I prefer Dick, but all the teachers call me Richard, they are too polite to say Dick.

"It is a rough estimate of thirty-two grams per mole."

"Right, how did you get that?"

"Took the atomic number and doubled it, it only works up to sulfur though. Granted, there are a few holes here and there like with lithium, beryllium, and boron."

"Good, thanks for sharing. Alright, so now that we have that, we can now..." I think he trailed off or I just dozed, I couldn't have cared which one it was. All I remember was waking up at the sharp sound of a bell. All the guys in the room stood and moved. The chaos picked up, and I realized that I had to get through the halls. I picked my things up quickly and dashed to the hallway. I was tired of being thrashed here and there all the time for just trying to get to my damned class! I just wanted to get to math!

"I swear to god, if I get pushed one more time!" I raised my voice, but someone pushed me. I had had it. I just mowed through everyone, and made it to Mr. Williams. I couldn't give two damns if I was being rude or not. I was the last one to the room, but I didn't care, I was out of the hall! I swiftly took my seat and pulled out my things. I was not ready for the rest of this day. Apparently my feeling had been about a bad day rather than a good day. The bell rang and class had begun. I was just kind of out there. I didn't really care about the exciting world of polynomial functions. So, doing what I naturally do, I zoned out. I didn't care. Bruce already taught me all of this stuff. I could do it with asleep and blind.

"Alright guys, let's talk about polynomials." Sighs all around. What must have been about half way through the class period, a kid walked into the classroom, or well, the class room door, he stood there just kind of lost, but he was staring at me. Then again, he could have stared because I was staring at him. He had lush brown hair, glistening hazel eyes, was tall, thin, and shy. I don't know why, but I liked him! His body shriveled a little from being so shy.

"Hot." I whispered to myself. Then everyone seemed to turn to him. He seemed a little lost or hesitant.

"Ah! You must be the new student!" Mr. Williams bellowed.

"Uh, yeah." He shyly chuckled.

"Well don't be afraid, I don't bite... hard." Mr. Williams let out a hardy laugh.

"Hi, everyone. I'm, uh, Robin Quinzel," Oh my god. Robin, my super hero name? That's kick ass! But the Quinzel part... Could he be related to? "And, uh, I, um, uh, I-I-I'm supposed to tell you that, uh, I'm gay." Well one, I guess he got more nervous, and two... Jackpot! He's hot and gay! But I doubt he's related to Harleen Quinzel, it's not possible.

"Well that's good to know. Glad to have you in here."

"Fag." It was one of those say-it-under-your-cough kinds of comments.

"Hey! Who said that?!" Mr. Williams looked at the audience and gave a scold. Robin walked to his seat towards the only available seat way in the back corner, and I watched how he walked, and watched him to his seat. "Well, while you are still the subject of the matter, Mr. Quinzel, tell us three interesting things about you."

"Um, I don't know my birth parents, I just know my mom went psycho, but she isn't in Arkham. My birthday is in a week and a half, and-"

"You're a Fag?" Someone close by said quietly, and the group around him let out a couple stifled laughs.

"I live in an orphanage." Oh! I know how he feels, but then again, I was quickly adopted by Bruce.

"Good to know. Now back to the exciting world of polynomial functions!" The entire class groaned, including me. I sort of zoned out, yet again. The last thing of that class I really paid attention to was Robin answering a question Mr. Williams had proposed. His voice was sweet, like nectar. I wanted him, to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**And I'm back. So, yeah. By the by, all these small characters, like the teachers and Madam Alice Pennsgrove, aren't really super important, they just help carry the story. Also for future reference, if you feel like there isn't enough description, I'm going to be staggering it through perspectives. Let's dive in right?

**Robin's P.O.V.**

The rest of math flew by. Mr. Williams told a joke, I laughed, the guys laughed, and we moved on. It was that simple. It was an occasional normal class. A couple kids were still laughing at the fact that I was a 'Fag' but I really didn't care. Madam Alice Pennsgrove, dishes out worse damage at me than that. My thoughts were interrupted by the sharp ring the bell let out.

"Alright, remember that the Polynomial factoring assignment is due tomorrow!" Williams shouted over the conversing that had picked up, and flooded into the hallways. I sighed.

"Back to the chaos I guess." I stifled out. I really liked this school, despite being here for only an hour, but the hallway clutter, too much. Before I dived into the crowd, I reached around to my backpack, pulled out my schedule and gave it a look. _Let's see..._ "Yes!" I exclaimed quietly. _I have Forensic Science next period!_ I was on cloud nine... well not really. I would have to be in a play-girl mansion for that, but you know... not the point. I didn't even hesitate I slid my way into the crowd and took my way down the hall. I wanted to be there! I took my seat at the back, to my dismay. Everyone had taken up everything else. The teacher was Mr. Harris, I think he is also my chem. teacher, but we'll burn the bridge before we cross it. We got the snowball rolling, and he seemed to be really sour, but then he cracked a morbid joke most flinched to, but I chuckled. In the same instance I was demonized by everyone around me. I guess when I raised my hand and mentioned that I had to tell everyone that I was gay, didn't help the situation. The hour passed by so fast, I just wanted to stay, but my stomach was winning me over. I loved DNA, but I loved food more. I picked up my things slower than I did last hour, just to let everyone leave and disperse the halls. When I finished picking up all of my stuff, I headed into the hallways, and as I thought, they were very flow-y and open. _To the cafeteria!_ The line for food was lengthy but most of the guys drove off to get some food. _Too bad the Amusement Mile is across the bridge otherwise that would be an ideal place for food._ When I reached the front, I bought a bottle of some fruit punch juice, and an apple.

"That will be two dollars." The lunch lady spoke. Surprisingly her tone cut through the shouting in the cafeteria. I pulled two crisp bills out of my pocket and handed them to her. "Thank you." She replied.

"You're welcome." I smiled and decided to eat out in the vineyard. There was not a chance in hell I was staying in the hell hole of a cafeteria. The room itself was charter material, just the boys in it. I sighed. When I exited the cafeteria to the vineyard, I was breath taken. The vines were elegantly placed over head on some lattice structures, the sun shone through causing a serene area, There was a huge ivory fountain spewing crystal blew water, and there was a free shady table over in the corner! You know, for trying to make a new start, I tend to sit in the back or off into a corner. I pounced at the table, and took my table as my own empire. The apple was calling my name, and who was I to refuse? Its food! I sunk my teeth into the delectable fruit, when I heard a "Is this seat taken?" I slowed my chews down and looked at the member who asked the inquisitive question. It was him from my Math class! Those blue eyes, that black hair – His features made me nervous. I'm pretty sure I fucked up, and melted.

"Uh, yeah, I mean no, I mean, um, oh god." I stumbled out.

"Haha, I'll just sit. That okay?" He said.

"Uh, uhm, sure!" I managed.

"So you're new here? And you're gay?"

"Wow, yes, and yes. Little forward." I chuckled.

"That's me, don't worry I'm gay too. I know the feels." He let out a shy laugh. "I'm Richard, but everyone calls me Dick."

"Oh, hi, Richar- I mean Dick. I'm Robin." When I told him my name, he seemed to freeze.

"Nice, like the superhero?"

"Yeah, but I'm not brave like that." I let out a laugh that stifled rolled and died.

"So how are your classes?"

"Well so far, I've had math, with you I believe."

"Oh yeah! Mr. Williams is something else."

"My first period is Chemistry with Mr. Harris, but I was finalized between first and second period."

"No way, me too!"

"Sweet! I have him for Forensics, third period too."

"He can be sour, but if you get to know him he is actually quite funny."

"That's good to know, um, next I have advanced computing, then its criminal psychology, and lastly gymnastics."

"Well, we are gonna get to know each other pretty well. I have gymnastics too."

"That's great. I'm gonna have a friend in half of my classes, he's got gorgeous eyes too." I mentally slapped myself. _Did I really just say that?! I give up._ He let out a shy giggle and blushed.

"We need to hang sometime."

"Definitely!"

"Tomorrow, after school?"

"Oh, wow! Uh, sure!" The rest of lunch went by as we laughed about stupid things, conversed about serious things, and flirted slightly. Fourth hour went by slowly; I was anticipating seeing him again. God, look at me. I just met a hot guy and now I'm obsessing over him. I'm starting to turn out like the Mad Hatter, and his obsession with girls named Alice. I'm surprised he hasn't stolen Madam Alice yet. Then again, she is a brunette. Fifth hour had nothing to report. I jumped in on the history of criminals, and their major impacts. The bell rang for sixth hour, and I was sold! I was the first out the door, and the first one in the gymnastics gym.

"Woah, you must really be excited for gymnastics." The teacher said. I shook my head.

"More or less."

"Well before the flood happens, you mind showing me what you got? Just testing your aptitude." The teacher stood back and motioned to the floor. Not to brag or anything but, I took my running start, one handed cartwheel, spun, three back handsprings, double back flip, stuck the landing, and held my hands up in the air.

"Did I pass?" When I spun back to the teacher I noticed Dick was there too. I got flustered.

"Let's just say, we can definitely work with that." Dick walked up to me.

"I can definitely work with that." He winked and walked to the other side of the room, opened a door to what I assumed as the locker room.

"Come; let's get you fitted for a leotard." The teacher pronounced, and I followed. Nothing much happened after that. The teacher reviewed the goals of the class in spite of me, Dick helped me stretch and we goofed off. Then I walked home, because Madam Alice doesn't care to come pick me up, I guess. I have to walk all the way from the Diamond district, to Park Row. Shoot me. I just started, and psyched myself so I would make it. When I got home I went through the routine. Sit and listen to Madam Yell slurs at me for god knows how long, then have her retreat to her room. Have to clean the entire orphanage by myself; there were no other kids besides me at the time. Good thing the house wasn't huge. So finished the chores then go for a walk through the Bowery. For some reason or another I couldn't help that someone was following me though. It's eleven at night. Why?

"I'm gonna gut ya, kid!" The man shouted. _Oh god, I'm going to die._ He swung the knife at me, and my first instinct was to back bend to my hands. When I returned to my original pose, he swung again. This time I jumped back. The third time, he lunged at me, and I was doomed. My body wasn't moving. It locked itself in place and I almost began to cry. He started to move forward, and I closed my eyes. I had accepted my fate. _I damn myself for going on late night walks, through the Bowery of all places!_ I heard a metallic clunk. I opened my eyes, and I was unharmed. My failed assailant lay on the ground, as what seems to be in a state of unconsciousness and a metal bird boomerang shaped weapon. I held it in my hand, and sat on the coarse cement. I needed a second to breathe. I guess I never get a break, because a person hopped down from one of the walk ways and made their way to me. I couldn't make out who they were because the light wasn't really favoring my side, but they lunged at me, and straddled me to the ground.

"Listen, if you're gonna kill me do it quickly, I'm not much for dying sl-" They kissed me, or well they are kissing me. Their lips were soft, and warm. I didn't even care if this guy was gonna kill me; I would have died doing something I love. Kissing. The guy pulled away, and I caught a glimpse of who he was. It was Robin. I was kissing the super hero, Robin!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**So, I've made an executive decision. I'm gonna try and stagger the events between, Robin, and Dick. You'll see what I mean. Until then... I dunno. I guess you could just let me know what ya think so far.

**Dick's P.O.V.**

The bell rang for third period to end, and I couldn't have been out the door any faster. I just wanted to sit down and eat god damnit! So, I made it to the cafeteria before the hallway ruckus picked up. Everything looked so good. The sandwiches, the hot dogs, juice, soda, chips, everything! But I decided to take it easy and go with a sandwich and some juice. Food! Looking around the cafeteria, the noise was crackling in my ear, it was unbearable! I guess I'll just have to make due. I found an empty seat way off to the side, away from the Neanderthals who think eating is a sport. Choking their food down, laughing with full mouths, and slurping their drinks causing that gross mush to form as the gleek and spit it out everywhere. Gross. I unwrapped my sandwich and ate it, you know the boring stuff, but then I saw him. Those brown eyes, that silken hair – this was making me insane. He held an apple in one hand and a bottle of strawberry daiquiri juice. I had to seize my chance before it dispersed. He walked out to the vineyard. I swiftly arose, and ran towards the door.

"Looks like faggot has a crush!" One of the guys shouted to me, so I just flipped a bird at him and continued my pace. I guess it did look like I was a little desperate, but hey! He was hot, I was single, and he was hot! Finally made it to the door. _I can do it, I can do it._ I proceeded outdoors and looked around, almost frantically. _Found him!_He was holding the apple with both hands and voraciously sunk his teeth into the fruit. I guess he was hungry too. I slowly approached and asked him,

"Is this seat taken?" He slowed his chews down and looked up at me.

"Uh, yeah, I mean no, I mean, um, oh god." He kind of stuttered. It was cute.

"Haha, I'll just sit. That okay?" I replied.

"Uh, uhm, sure!"

"So you're new here? And you're gay?" I asked almost as if they were statements.

"Wow, yes, and yes. Little forward." he chuckled.

"That's me, don't worry I'm gay too. I know the feels." I shyly laughed. "I'm Richard, but everyone calls me Dick."

"Oh, hi, Richar- I mean Dick. I'm Robin." When he said that again, I thought about my double life.

"Nice, like the superhero?" I asked trying to shrug it off. I guess that talking about my double life wasn't playing it off though.

"Yeah, but I'm not brave like that." He laughed, but it was stifled sort of.

"So how are your classes?"

"Well so far, I've had math, with you I believe."

"Oh, yeah! Mr. Williams is something else." I said quite positively.

"My first period is Chemistry with Mr. Harris, but I was finalized between first and second period."

"No way, me too!" This was turning out amazingly! We had two classes together, i'm gonna love this semester.

"Sweet! I have him for Forensics, third period too."

"He can be sour, but if you get to know him he is actually quite funny."

"That's good to know, um, next I have advanced computing, then its criminal psychology, and lastly gymnastics."

"Well, we are gonna get to know each other pretty well. I have gymnastics too." I can't wait to help him stretch out in gymnastics. I pushed that thought away quickly as I was beginning to have a problem grow.

"That's great. I'm gonna have a friend in half of my classes, he's got gorgeous eyes too." _Did he really just say that? That's sweet of him!_ I think I blushed.

"We need to hang sometime."

"Definitely!"

"Tomorrow, after school?"

"Oh, wow! Uh, sure!" Lunch was great! We were laughing, connecting, and yes, flirting. Our fun was cut short by the sharp hiss of the bell. Off to class. I was stoked for sixth period, the bell was only two minutes away and all my teacher knew how to do was drone on and on about human anatomy, fourth period was a drag, and this period wasn't any better. But I was really close to gymnastics with my friend; Bruce would be proud. That sharp hiss couldn't have been more heavenly. I dashed through the door and tried to make my way to the gym. The thrashing the guys were doing didn't help, but I finally made it, only to find my future boyfriend, hopefully, doing a series of hand springs and flips.

"Did I pass?" His voice was so sweet and innocent.

"Let's just say, we can definitely work with that." Mrs. Carliota said in her spanish accent. She is the only female teacher at this school, because she was the only one they could find to teach gymnastics.

I walked up to him slowly, anticipating saying it. "I can definitely work with that." I gave him a wink and went to go change into my leotard.

"Come; let's get you fitted for a leotard." We didn't do much; she just reviewed stuff for Robin. Then we just stretched, with my hands all over his body. For stretching purposes obviously. Maybe some others, but still. The shrill bell returned, and despite me not wanting to be away from him, I rushed to go home. I wanted to get a little bit of a nap before tonight's patrol. Five minutes flat, and I was in the back seat of the short limo that came to pick me up.

"Hello, Master Dick. How was your day?"

"Great, Al."

"Oh, really? What was it that made today great?"

"Well I made a friend." Alfred seemed to gag then cough.

"Excuse me if I heard you wrong, you said you made a friend?"

"Yeah, Al! He's gay too, so life today was pretty good."

"Hmm. Very well. Master Bruce would be proud."

"That's what I said!" The care ride was droll. We went through the Coventry, up the hill, and then the manor. I jumped out the limo, and took off upstairs, stripped down to nothing, hopped into bed and crashed. Sometime later, Bruce came in, and shook me awake.

"Dick, wake up. Time for patrol. Get your suit on." I wasn't one to ever be groggy from waking up, but my dreams were provoking me to stay asleep. But as usual I obeyed Bruce and crawled out of bed. Something touched me and it felt good. My eyes widened at the thought of what it was. I looked down and blushed profusely. "You should probably take care of that. I mean, I could help but we don't have time." Bruce had his hand around my erection I guess I had gotten from my dreams. He was teasing me and it was working. I pulled Bruce in for a kiss, and then pushed him off.

"We have work." Then I dashed to the cave unseen. Suited up and ready to go. Batman and I had crawled in to the Batmobile and boosted off towards the Bowery. We always start in the Bowery. Along the car ride, I happen to mention something that even Bruce seemed to flinch at. "Why don't you ever use the dildo in your third drawer?" He seemed shocked about it but gave a simple reply.

"I use it in threesomes."

"Oh. When was the last time you had one?"

"I think the last one I had was three years ago, when me, Barry, and Clark went wild."

"So until then you've only been sleeping with me, and Clark?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright." We arrived just outside the Bowery, and knew that there was someone in trouble. We leaped from building to building, but it was a problem trying to find it. Bruce finally had to get to detective vision and scan untill we found it. A thug was attacking someone, but I soon realized it was Robin! Bruce advised me that jumping in would get Robin killed. So, I threw a well-aimed shuriken at the thug. The metal weapon soared straight into the man's temple. Knock out, and I'm pretty sure a concussion. Next was to save the damsel. I glided down to him and found him holding my shuriken and breathing rapidly. I figured I'd relieve him, and so I straddled him. He seemed confused. As if I was to finish what the thug could not.

"Listen, if you're gonna kill me do it quickly, I'm not much for dying sl-" I silenced him by pressing my lips to his sweet, soft, and warm lips. When I pulled away, he seemed to find out who his lovely savior was.

"Oh my god! You're you'- you're Robin!" He took a pause, "And you were kissing me!"

"I know, I guess I kissed you and I liked it." He blushed. I moved in. I brought my lips to his again and shared a kiss a little lovelier. I pulled my body closer to his to further the kiss.

"Dick, hurry up and wrap this up. I'm getting aroused. We really can't afford to spend more time to fix it. Plus, I won't be able to think straight." Bruce spoke through my ear piece. I pulled back from the kiss and sighed.

"I have to go. Keep the shuriken. And I'll see you tomorrow, Robin Quinzel." I crawled off of him, helped him up, and grappled away. I heard him swoon a little as I was being hoisted back up to the building. I met back up with Bruce and laughed. "Think straight? You never think 'Straight'. It's always gay. But I know what you mean." I smiled, he scoffed, and we were off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **So, I have become so attached to this story that I actually dream about it, with me in place of Robin. Sooooo, yeah! Well, we do share the same name. So plus for me? Oh, and if you haven't caught on yet, when something is _Italicized like this, It's just Robin remembering something, or having thoughts currently. _Yeah, I'd say so. Sorry it's been slow. I promise that all of this is worth it! Story.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Last night was surreal. _"I have to go. Keep the shuriken. And I'll see you tomorrow, Robin Quinzel." _He knew my name, and said that at some point today, he would see me. I wanted to tell Dick the excitingly confusing news, but something in me was making me reserved about telling him. Like that he wouldn't believe me, or he'd get mad at me. I pushed the thought away as it was starting to plague my mind. _I'll just play everything as a reserved shy guy today, and see where that gets me... yeah. I'll just do that. _Alice actually dropped me off at school, which was uncommon, but not rare. I made it to chemistry about two minutes before the bell only to find that all the seats have been taken except the one in the back. It was right next to Dick, so plus for me, but it was covered in some kind of corrosion, so minus for me too. I approached the residue covered half of the lab desk, and was beginning to take my seat when Dick grabbed my hand, to pull me over to him. We were centimeters away from each other's faces. He gave a warm and inviting smile, which, in turn, warmed my heart. I knew this day was gonna be good, it was almost like there was a promise involved. We swapped spots.

"Here, take my seat. I wouldn't want you to have this terrible thing." He motioned to the residual desk.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" I took my seat and blew him a kiss.

"Thank you and you're quite welcome." He winked back.

"Oh get a room!" Some guy in the front said.

"I would love to, and as much as you'd like to, you can't come with." I retorted and lazily stuck my tongue out. Dick laughed, and I chuckled. Everyone turned away from us after that comment, but I was content with that. Their faces were giving me mental scars anyways. I chuckled again at the thought. Mr. Harris came in and got things started. Nothing much happened besides me and Dick quietly flirting, between stoichiometry questions. Then came math. Mr. Williams assigned a seating chart, so Dick and I were on the opposite sides of the room. Now I liked math slightly less than what I did. Back to Harris's class for forensics, and he put me in the front. He finally noticed my eagerness. The bell let out for lunch and it was much needed. I was hungry, and I wanted to see Dick. So I pulled out a bottle of strawberry juice and raced to the table out in the vineyard, where we talked yesterday. We agreed to meet there every lunch, this morning. But he wasn't there. I wasn't too hasty with conclusions; I just figured he got caught up in traffic. I grew more worried when ten minutes became 30, then 30, became an hour, and then the bell. I was rather disappointed. I really needed to decompress. _Did he forget? Nah. _I'll see him in sixth period... Hopefully. I went about my day, to my comp. class, then criminal psychology. Today, we covered Mr. Harvey Dent. I knew all about him, so I was very involved. He used to be a DA for Gotham, but things took a turn for the worse when someone decided to give half of him an acid bath. His psyche was screwed over, and he just kind of became a screwball bent on duality.

"... And that concludes today's lesson on Mr. Harvey Dent. You may pack up your things and you are dismissed." The teacher was so formal about his job; it was almost like we should be studying his mind. I didn't care; I packed everything and was out the door in less than a heartbeat, for two reasons. One, I wanted to see Dick. Two, I don't like changing in front of the guys in my class. They just get really weird in the locker room, but outside it's like 'No homo'. Straight guys are a puzzle. I was in the locker room alone, or at least I thought I was. When I turned the corner to get to my locker that holds my leotard, there was Dick. I dashed at him and gave him a hug.

"Lunch was very lonesome." I whispered.

"Oh, sorry about that. Um, you mind letting me get my leotard on?" He gingerly asked. I looked down, and blushed. He was in nothing but his underwear. I let go, and backed up.

"Oh, uh... sorry."

"Haha, its fine. I like hands all over." He gave me a wink, and blew a kiss. I smiled back.

"Well I'll get dressed then we can go stretch." I replied with a wink. His face seemed to light up. When he brushed pass, even though I was in my underwear, and guys were starting to come in, I grabbed him by the arm and whispered in his ear, "I like hands all over too." and I winked again. He smiled and left the locker room. I finished getting my leotard on and closed my locker when I was rudely shoved into my locker door. I tried to catch myself with my hands, but one hand was too late, and the other bent wrong, and I'm pretty sure I jammed my wrist. The perpetrator had already left the locker room so I didn't have a face to go off of. So I just left the room, and popped my wrist outward. It hurt like a bitch, but I fixed it. It would hurt for a couple hours, but I'd be fine.

"Hey, what happened?" Dick asked. I guess he noticed my wrist.

"Some dick pushed me into the locker, and I jammed it. I just popped it back. It should be fine." Dick leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Better?" He asked sweetly.

"Much." I replied flirtatiously. I proceeded to Mrs. Carliota and explained that I jammed my wrist then fixed it but it still hurt. She told me to just spot with someone and take it easy. I replied with a "thanks." I helped Dick stretch, and my hands were extra friendly. Dick didn't seem to mind. Sitting on the sidelines wasn't fun. I just kept a conversation with Dick. "So, why weren't you here at lunch; if you don't mind me asking?"

"Bruce came and picked me up for lunch, he's always busy so when he gets time off, he tries to spend it with me."

"Oh, is Bruce your boyfriend?"

"Hahaha, no! Why would I be flirting with you so profusely if I had a boyfriend? He's my adopted dad."

"Oh. Okay, well that's cool that you have a caring dad like that."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I don't have a dad. Er, well I do, I just have no idea who he is."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot… I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to offend you."

"Nah. You're alright." The bell rang and everyone undressed. I was already undressed due to some dumb ass jamming my wrist. We picked up our bag, and headed out to the front parking lot. I saw a miniature limo, and Dick was walking towards it. He opened the door as I stood there dumbfounded. I had finally put two and two together.

"Bruce Wayne is your adopted father?!"

"Yeah, Coming?" Suddenly I felt a little more inadequate for him. I climbed into the limo with Dick, and we started towards the oh so famous Wayne Manor.

**X-Joker's Hideout-X**

**Harley's P.O.V.**

"Oh Puddin'!" I screeched. I was glad to have my Mista J. back. He was my everything. "I'm so glad you're back. Bustin' you outta Arkham was a cinch. The guards didn't even know what hit 'em."

"Oh Harley, you're so good to me." He leaned in and kissed me, then pulled me closer and dipped me to further the kiss.

"Boss! Harley! I've got good news!" _Damn these morons!_

"Ouch!" I shouted. Mista J. dropped me on the floor, I guess he must have been excited and slipped. "What is it moron!" I looked up at him with a glower.

"Um, I think we found him." _Who the hell was he talkin' about?_

"Who is it?" Puddin' asked.

"Robin Quinzel." My eyes shot open.

"Oh, Mista J!"

"No!" He retorted. "And get out of here you!" He pointed to the joker clan member, he left almost instantaneously.

"Why not Puddin'?"

"He is just going to be another brat to feed, like you!"

"But Puddin' we can use him for things!" He turned around and his eyes seemed to get some glimmer.

"You may be right Harley. Sweetums you have a to-do list now. Get to work!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Alright. So in Utah, this weekend is comic con so our high school decided to celebrate it by dressing up. I went to school wearing a batman shirt, short green shorts, a red R on my cheek, a heart on the other, and on my arm I wrote "Batman owns me" with a Batman logo. So, Fan Fiction in real life! Any who, story...

**Dick's P.O.V.**

I know it's only been about an hour away from him, but I really liked him, and being around him just makes my entire mood change. I wanted to see him again. The bell was about five minutes away from screaming. So, I just had to grin and bear it.

"Mr. Grayson. This note from the office is for you." The teacher pronounced. He walked over to me and slipped the note onto my notebook. Everyone did the usual "Ooooh, you're in trouble." kind of thing. It was funny the first time, but not it makes me want to put them all out with my pole. I just picked up the note and tried to lose focus from what the teacher had to say about some kind of physics. _Check-Out Slip: Richard Grayson. Your father is here to take you to lunch. You may leave now._ This was most fortunate for me! I scooped my notebook off the table grabbed my back and sprinted out the door. I was walking down the hall and slung my bag onto my back.

"I can't believe Bruce is available to take me to lunch!" I hushly exclaimed to myself. Then I saw Bruce. I know I see him every night when we patrol, but during the day it was different. I sprinted to him and proceeded to koala him. He embraced the hug and chuckled.

"Glad to see you too, Dick." He said while laughing, "Come on, I have reservations at the Iceberg Lounge in the Bowery."

"Yes!" I opened the door, and Proceeded to the Porsche that Bruce had chosen to drive today. We both hopped in, most literally hopped.

"Oh, and Alfred is meeting us there."

"Wow, we can eat like a family today! You're usually too busy."

"Well, being the CEO of a multi-million dollar company can be very demanding." The rest of the ride to the Bowery we just talked about things, like his job, school, and boring stuff like that. Then we arrived to the lounge. Al was there just as Bruce promised, and I was ecstatic.

"Hello Master Bruce and Master Dick."

"Hey Al." We both replied at the same time. We went in and the host couldn't have been more thrilled that he got to seat Mr. Wayne at the Iceberg. We sat and the waitress was there so fast, we couldn't even start a conversation.

"I'll have the Prime Cut steak." Bruce ordered.

"Um, I'll have what he's having."

"What would you recommend, miss?" Al asked.

"I tend to find the Halibut absolutely mouthwatering." She replied.

"I'll have the Halibut."

"Very good. I'll be back with that momentarily." She said, then left. We continued a conversation, and Al pointed out the girl hitting on Bruce. I laughed. I did bring up something of major importance, well... to me anyways.

"Bruce, don't go into shock when I say this."

"Okay." He said hesitantly.

"I made a friend." Bruce quickly grabbed his heart and started making suffocated noises, then let go and began to laugh.

"Well that's good."

"I was actually wondering if he could spend a night at the manor... with us."

"Oh, I don't see why not. You might want to ask Al though." Bruce replied.

"Sure, it will be good to feed someone besides you two Neanderthals." Al let out a chuckle.

"Yes!" I put my hand in the air, and brought it down; only to have my funny nerve hit the table edge. Bruce couldn't have laughed harder.

"I guess I'll go on patrol alone tonight, or maybe not at all. Activity hasn't been very criminal lately."

**X-Sixth Period: Gymnastics-X**

I was in the locker room alone; it was six minutes before the bell let out of fifth hour. I just think god Mrs. Carliota doesn't have a fifth hour. I pulled off my vest and shirt, undid my belt and dropped my pants; I picked them all up, and pushed them into my locker. When I went to retrieve my leotard, I felt hands wrap around me and someone hug me... Robin.

"Lunch was very lonesome." He whispered.

"Oh, sorry about that. Um, you mind letting me get my leotard on?" I calmly asked. He looked down, and blushed. I guess he noticed that I was in my underwear. He let go, and backed up.

"Oh, uh... sorry."

"Haha, its fine. I like hands all over." I winked, and blew a kiss. He smiled back.

"Well I'll get dressed then we can go stretch." He winked back. My mood lit up. I was walking by him, he grabbed me by the arm and whispered in my ear, "I like hands all over too." and he winked again. I smiled and thoughts were pulsing, something else was beginning to pulse, but I quickly left the room to avoid that. These leotards are skin tight soo... I walked out of the locker room and did a few warm up hand springs over to a corner and decided to wait there for Robin. He eventually came out but was rubbing his wrist.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked.

"Some dick pushed me into the locker, and I jammed it. I just popped it back. It should be fine." I knew a cure for pain. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Better?" I asked sweetly.

"Much." he replied, rather flirtatiously. I guess he went to tell Carliota what had happened. He came back and said he would partner with me, but had to go change back first. When he came back he helped me stretch, doing back bends, stretching my legs all that fun stuff. His hands were friendly, especially around my abs and dick area, and I couldn't have asked for more. I noticed that he didn't like sitting on the sidelines, but we kept a conversation. "So, why weren't you here at lunch? If you don't mind me asking." He asked.

"Bruce came and picked me up for lunch, he's always busy so when he gets time off, he tries to spend it with me."

"Oh, is Bruce your boyfriend?" I was going to die. Well, yeah we fucked a couple times here and there when either one of us needed it, or both.

"Hahaha, no! Why would I be flirting with you so profusely if I had a boyfriend? He's my adopted dad."

"Oh. Okay, well that's cool that you have a caring dad like that."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I don't have a dad. Er, well I do, I just have no idea who he is." _I have an idea._I thought.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot… I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to offend you."

"Nah. You're alright." The bell rang and everyone undressed. I exited the locker room and then we picked up our bags, and we headed out to the front parking lot. There was Al waiting for us. I went to open the door, when I turned to see Robin almost flabbergasted.

"Bruce Wayne is your adopted father?!"

"Yeah, Coming?" He climbed in, and we sat there for a second then Al started rolling. We almost left the Diamond District when I turned to Robin.

"Robin, the driver is my butler Alfred. Alfred, Robin."

"Pleasure." Alfred said.

"Robin where do you live?" He was a little stunned by the sudden question.

"Park Row, between the Chapel and Solomon Wayne."

"Al, can you take us to Park Ro-"

"Already making the turn sir." He replied.

"Why are we going to my house?"

"You have to get clothes; you're spending the night."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**I'm currently hugging my Batman pillow, while I'm typing this. Okay, now the chapter where everything picks up, and becomes just a little more sentimental and I guess in a way, sexy. It's also longer to compensate for the shorter chapters earlier in the story.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

My heart fluttered and sank when I heard the words. _"You have to get clothes, you're spending the night."_What if I mess everything up? What if he thinks I'm weird and just completely ignores me?! No. I'm just making a worst case scenario. We continued down Pioneer Bridge, through the Bowery (Passing the place I was attacked, and kissed.), and to Park Row. Alfred had pulled up to the house with the big neon sign over it stating _Madam Pennsgrove's Orphanage_ I was nervous of what Dick would think.

"This the place?" Dick asked.

"Uh, yeah." I let out a shy chuckle afterwards.

"Alright. Al and I will wait here for you." I jumped out of the limo and ran inside with my backpack around my shoulder. I walked in the house and her shrill voice overcame anything short of a banshee.

"Welcome home Faggot. Wait, you're home early. Did someone give ya a ride? Or did they ride you?" She busted a gut at that last punch. See what I meant when I said I could take a lot of crap, she is pretty bad.

"Move Alice, I'm spending the night at a friend's."

"With whose permission?"

"His, mine, and yours."

"Good agument." She slurred. It wasn't hard to tell that she was a little tipsy. "Yous still have ta do yur chores." At least she wasn't totally hammered.

"I'll tell you what, if I can leave right now, I'll see if I can get you a date with Bruce Wayne." Her eyes lit up at that name.

"Deals." I went upstairs to my room, emptied out my backpack of the school stuff, and grabbed a couple things. A shirt, some short shorts, extra pair of underwear, some sweats to sleep in and- There was a loud thump noise down stairs. I picked up the shuriken that I emptied out of my bag, and put it back in. I continued down the stairs and turned to the living room to find a passed out Alice with a bottle of Marshmallow Vodka in her hands. Marshmallow Vodka is good, but I've only had a shot or two in my life. I walked over to the unconscious body, put my fingers on her neck and waited.

"She has a pulse, she'll be fine." I got up and walked out the door, and raced back to the limo.

"I'm sorry you live with that dreadful woman." Alfred said.

"Oh, you know her?"

"Let's just say she attended one of Master Bruce's parties and she didn't have a date. There was an open bar that night."

"No need to continue." I said. "She was tipsy when I walked in and passed out in the living room."

"Should we notify the medics?" Dick asked.

"Nah, she'll be fine." The limo ride was fun, we laughed about things, and Alfred even threw in a joke here and there.

"Hey Al? What's for dinner?" Dick asked curiously.

"I was thinking about preparing something easy for our guest. A thirty-six inch cal-zone with a tropical fruit salad on the side."

"Wow Al. That sounds amazing." Dick replied.

"Wow, Alfred. That's amazing! You don't have to do that just because I'm there. I'm nothing special…" I said. Al chuckled.

"Are you kiddin'? You're amazing!" Dick exclaimed. The ride went along, but when we pulled up to the ginormous house I became intimidated. I got out of the limo and I was breath taken of how pretty it was. The fountain, the vines, the pillars, everything was so beautiful. Dick grabbed my hand and tugged me along into the foyer. It was massive, about as big as a ballroom. The scarlet red flooring, classic wallpaper; I couldn't even.

"Oh, take your shoes off." Dick interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, okay."

"It makes cleaning for Al easier." He grabbed my hand again and we raced up the velvet grand staircase, and took a sharp left, raced down the hall and we made it to what I had assumed as Dick's room. A huge king sized bed, with an elegant gold and ivory head board piece, and mahogany nightstands. Off the right of the bed was a walk in closet, then a bookshelf of movies and video games. Then on the wall opposite of the bed was a massive eighty inch Television, with a game console, and surround sound. _My god this guy's got everything._ In the middle of the room were a couple of banana chairs, and a short table between them. To the left of the bed was, what I was making out to be, the bathroom.

"This room is kick ass." I said hushly.

"I know right?"

"Boys! I'm glad you're home!" We turned around to a man approaching us. A man that was very familiar, he was famous, rich, and I had to get him to date my orphan mom. Bruce Wayne. Dick was ecstatic, he ran and koala-ed Mr. Wayne. The next sight shocked me, they kissed. I'm pretty sure my eye twitched a little. What's even better is that Alice won't believe me when I tell her that Mr. Wayne is gay. She'll just ground me and drink a little more - or a lot more.

"Hi, Mr. Wayne." It was very quiet but he still got it.

"Oh please, call me Bruce."

"Okay, Mr. - I mean Bruce." I stumbled.

"Okay, well I have a rule in this house. It's hugs all around." Bruce said and opened his arms. I hesitantly moved towards Bruce, then Dick pushed me into his arms, and Bruce's firm frame grabbed me and pulled me close. This was an interesting first day. Father and son, both gay, all hugsy and what not. It was somewhat erotic. Bruce let me go, and I chuckled.

"Um, Bruce." I spoke up.

"Yes?"

"I told my orphan mom, Alice Pennsgrove, I would try to get her a date with you. But due to fairly recent events, I think that is now impossible. Any suggestions of how I could break it to her?"

He let out a very sexy laugh, "Tell her that she is a very pretty woman, but that I'm not interested in a relationship at the time."

"Oh, alright." I chuckled.

"Oh, and Dick. I have decided I'm not going into work tonight, there isn't much to do in the office."

"Great, it's nice to know that you'll be at home, safe." The day passed by, me and Dick playing video games. Mortal Kombat, Ratchet and Clank, Crash Team Racing, and I kicked his ass at ever one. He eventually wagered that after every match the loser had to lose a piece of clothing.

"You might as well get naked now." I said. Dick laughed and proceeded to take his shirt off, when Alfred called on the intercom.

"Master's Bruce, Master Dick, and Mr. Robin. Dinner is ready to be served." Dick put his shirt on and he raced downstairs.

"Hungry much?" I asked but he was already out the door. I don't even know where the dining room is. I proceeded out of the door and found Bruce. "Bruce? Where is the dining room?"

"Dick left ya? Typical. I'm heading there anyways." Bruce continued down the hall and then the stairs and took a right. I followed closely as to the realization that this house can be a labyrinth. Dinner was peaceful. Alfred joined us which I was glad for. I don't know how many times I thanked him. The sun set, the moon rose, and I found myself on Dick's bed as we struck up a silly game of Truth or Dare.

"Truth or Dare, Robin?" It was just us, Bruce retired to his room, and Alfred clocked out.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go knock on Bruce's door and ask him if you can touch his abs."

"What? Okay. Wait, he won't get mad, will he?"

"Why would he? Oh even better, you have to lace with one finger down the line in the middle." With that, I proceeded down the hall to Bruce's door and knocked. I looked back at Dick who was spying from his door way, and then the door opened. Bruce was there clad in nothing but a jock. I just about melted. I knew I was stammering then.

"Um, Bru-B-Br-B-Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"C-Can I to-touc-t-tou-touch your abs?" I asked in a pip-squeak voice.

"Uh, sure." He chuckled then stood up tall and waited. I brought up my right index finger and traced from the top of the line between his abs to the bottom very slowly. I shuttered at the feel of his skin. I just wanted to kiss him, and something was telling me that Dick wanted me to. I noticed Bruce enjoyed this a little too as his face he made seemed a little happier than it was earlier. When I finished, I was hard. I'm not gonna lie. It was hot. I'm pretty sure Bruce was getting there, but quickly cut all thoughts short. "Is that all?" Bruce asked sullenly.

"Yeah, but something tells me I'll be back." I looked down.

"Alright, I'll just keep my door open." he chuckled. I returned to Dick's room and he was on the bed, laughing.

"So how was it?"

"To be honest, hot. And I think you put me up to it for that exact reason." He chuckled at the statement. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth"

"What is your deepest secret you've never told anyone?"

"Alright, but you have to keep it a secret. I've never told anyone this ever. Ever." He paused. "I'm actually the super hero, Robin." I was in shock. Then I thought he was just pulling my leg.

"Very funny."

"I'm serious."

"Prove it."

"You were attacked in the Bowery last night. I threw a shuriken that knocked the guy out. I swung down and then I-" I leaped into him and kissed him. I couldn't hold myself back. When I pulled away, I spoke up.

"Did that. You're a very good kisser, but that was my first - so I wouldn't know about good kissing." We leaned in to kiss and I pulled away suddenly remembering what I had. I reached into my bag, and pulled out the shuriken and handed it back to him. "I believe you own this." He leaned in close to my face,

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Give me your worst."

"Take this glass of water, ask if Bruce would jack off into it, then come back, and drink it." I was dumbfounded. I was mortified. I was shocked! I was expecting something that wasn't as extreme, but you know it's whatever I guess. I then hopped up from the bed and proceeded back to Bruce's room. I knocked again and then he opened up.

"I need another favor."

"Here, come in." I proceeded into the room and stood next to his bed. "What's the favor?"

"Can you jack off into this cup of water?" I bluntly said dead pan.

"Only if you promise to jack me off." My face paled, but I started blushing profusely. He let out a laugh. "Maybe another time, then, I guess. Did Dick put you up to this?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, let's get him back." He got up and walked over to his bathroom, and I got a perfect view of his ass. I melted this time – maybe twice. He crushed up a pill and poured it into the glass of water and stirred.

"What's that?"

"Oh it's just a vitamin; it makes the water look cloudy. So it makes it look like it has my jizz in it when it actually isn't. So just go drink this in front of Dick, and it will freak him out."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Bruce." I began to walk out of the bathroom when he grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Before you go," He grabbed the glass from my hand and set it on the counter. He leaned in and pressed his soft lips to mine. It was ecstasy. He was definitely experienced. He lifted me up, and, instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled my frame in closer to his and I was hard. I'm pretty sure Bruce felt it, because he pulled me in tighter. After a couple seconds of kissing, he pulled away and stared at me. His crystal blue eyes were so sweet and perfect. I melted twice in that one instance. He let me down, and handed me the glass. I noticed that he had a boner. It had grown over the jock band, and was sticking out, "just know I'm always here for you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**As you all should know, or probably already know, my name is Robin - just a random thought. Oh! I was actually going somewhere with that, but ya know... I need a Batman to my Robin. Oh, one more side note or maybe two. As you know, there are some trade mark video game franchise names in here, I do not own that either, they are just there to help you relate to the situation pertaining. And, during the school week, I might not get chapters up as frequently due to well, school. But on the weekends I usually wake up early and get crackin' sooooo... One last thing... I promise! My laptop totally kicked the bucket until about Friday or so. I'm doing all of this from my IPad. So chapters will probably take even longer to appear.

**Dick's P.O.V.**

Today has been terrific! The ride from Robin's house was fun. We laughed about stuff that had happened that day. Like how Mrs. Carliota was being extremely provocative, that girl hitting on Bruce at the Lounge, and then Alice. She is always such a - different kind of person when she is drunk. It was all so great! It's just something about Robin. He is so uplifting and makes me feel very secure. He even got Al to tell a couple of jokes! Bruce and I have been trying for years, and it just doesn't seem to work. We arrived at the Manor, and when we crawled out of the limo, Al pulled into the garage. Robin was in shock; I guess it was overwhelming for him. So, I made an executive decision to snap him out of it. I grabbed one of his hands and began to drag him towards the front door and he let out a small whimper. I looked back and he began to rub his wrist. _Oh my god, I forgot! He jammed his wrist!_

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

"Haha, relax; it's fine." He chuckled. I was relieved, but still very sorry about it. I opened the door and he began to step foot onto the front rug in the foyer. He was yet again in shock, surprise right? He proceeded to take a step and I had to intervene.

"Oh, take your shoes off."

"Oh, okay."

"It makes cleaning for Al easier." I grabbed his other hand this time remembering which one had been injured. I liked holding his hand. It was soft, warm, and comforting - much like how Bruce makes me feel when we have those "I'm lonely, lets cuddle" moments. _Oh, that reminds me... I really hope Robin can understand the very confusing relationship that I require._ I yanked him up the stairs and to the left, straight to my room. I guess he hasn't seen things this amazing, because yet again, he's in shock.

"This room is kick ass." he said quietly.

"I know right?"

"Boys! I'm glad you're home!" _Bruce!_ We turned around, and even though I saw him about three, four hours ago, it was still rare that I see him during the day. I ran up and jumped at him. Bruce was obviously prepared for this as he caught me when I leaped. We stayed there for a good three seconds until I pulled my head back and we shared a casual kiss.

"Hi, Mr. Wayne." He said it very quietly, but Bruce still got it.

"Oh please, call me Bruce."

"Okay, Mr.- I mean Bruce." He quickly recovered.

"Okay, well I have a rule in this house. It's hugs all around." Bruce pronounced. Robin was hesitantly moving towards him, and I realized that he was reserved about all of this. Another executive decision! I pushed him into Bruce's arms.

"Um, Bruce." He spoke up.

"Yes?"

"I told my orphan mom, Alice Pennsgrove, I would try to get her a date with you. But due to fairly recent events, I think that is now impossible. Any suggestions of how I could break it to her?"

He let out a genuine laugh, "Tell her that she is a very pretty woman, but that I'm not interested in a relationship at the time."

"Oh, alright." He stifled a chuckle.

"Oh, and Dick. I have decided I'm not going into work tonight, there isn't much to do in the office."

"Great, it's nice to know that you'll be at home, safe." _I'm glad that Bruce isn't going anywhere tonight. I can maybe try and do some slight positive manipulation to spin things the right way. I just need to get Robin slightly more comfortable with slightly intimate actions with Bruce_. We returned to my room where I flopped into one of my banana chairs, Robin followed. I picked up a controller from the small table, and motioned for Robin to do the same. When we did I started the console, and played one of the games that were programmed into it. We started with Mortal Kombat. I started out with my golden girl Sonya, and Robin, without hesitation, goes for Skarlet. Might I say I'm pretty adept at these games, but Robin was kicking my ass. I got a couple hits on him, but he was just wailing on me. We got tired of that quick, because, well, you can only do so much in Mortal Kombat. Next was Ratchet &amp; Clank, we quickly abandoned that one, as we both lost interest quickly. Finally, we made it to one of my favorite game series: Crash Bandicoot. We raced, and raced, and raced some more. One after another, I kept losing by just a little bit. I knew that my come back was imminent, so I proposed a bet.

"Whoever loses each race has to lose an article of clothing."

"You might as well get naked now." Robin replied. I proceeded to strip of my shirt, but Al cut in through the Intercom stating that Dinner was ready. I was starving, so I replaced my shirt, and dashed to the dining room. Bruce arrived moments later with Robin, and gave me a glare. I completely just left him there. _Oops._ Dinner was subtle. We were quiet and Robin wouldn't stop thanking Alfred for cooking. We went back upstairs to enjoy our night, but then we struck up a game of truth or dare. I saw the opportunity of manipulation and took it.

"Truth or Dare, Robin?" I spoke.

"Dare." He replied_. This was perfect. I could now begin my process!_

"I dare you to go knock on Bruce's door and ask him if you can touch his abs."

"What? Okay. Wait, he won't get mad, will he?"

"Why would he? Oh even better, you have to lace with one finger down the line in the middle." With that he walked down the hall to Bruce's door and knocked. He looked back at me and shot me a look like I was crazy. This was funnier than it was provocative. Bruce opened the door and I saw the front profile of him and I saw how Robin melted. Who could blame him? Bruce is actually really hot. I guess he must have asked the question, because Bruce stood up taller and Robin had raised one of his fingers to Bruce's abs. He finished what had happened, but I noticed that he was walking slightly hunched.

"So, how was it?"

"To be honest, hot. And I think you put me up to it for that exact reason." I chuckled at the accusation. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth"

"What is your deepest secret you've never told anyone?"

"Alright, but you have to keep it a secret. I've never told anyone this ever. Ever." pause for dramatic effect, "I'm actually the super hero, Robin." I'm pretty sure his mouth was about to drop.

"Very funny."

"I'm serious." I retorted.

"Prove it."

"You were attacked in the Bowery last night. I threw a shuriken that knocked the guy out. I swung down and then I-" He swiftly came in and brought his lips to mine. I wasn't complaining – I could use a kiss right about now. When he pulled away, he was cleaver with words.

"Did that. You're a very good kisser." We leaned in to kiss and he pulled away suddenly. I reached into my bag, and pulled out the shuriken and handed it back to him. "I believe you own this." I leaned in close to my face,

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Give me your worst."

"Take this glass of water, ask if Bruce would jack off into it, then come back, and drink it." I grabbed the glass of water from the nightstand and handed it to Robin. He then went back to Bruce's door. This time was different; he went into Bruce's room. This was perfect. Quite some time passed before Robin emerged from Bruce's room. He was smiling, and his sweats were ruffled. I had some ideas of what might have happened. He held a glass of cloudy water, and the next sight shocked the hell out of me. He drank it; slurped every last drop out of the glass. My mouth dropped. It was a mix of emotions that hit me like a wall of bricks. Sexy, Confusing, Shock -turned on. He began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just a crushed up vitamin mixed into water." I began to find myself laughing at the jokes, as my own joke was played against me. "Alright, so silliness aside - I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I was on the edge of nerves, and almost stuttered a couple times there.

"Of course!" He sounded ecstatic. _Now the real hard part._

"But, I have to explain some conditions of the relationship..." I trailed off.

"What are these conditions?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**I'm SOOOOOO SORRY! My laptop kicked the bucket - sort of. But now I've got it fixed. And now I'm gonna throw this chapter in the air. So here's a treat: I'm pretty sure a sex scene is long overdue...

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I returned to Dick's room with the glass of water that had now been cloudy-ed. Dick sat atop the bed with a big ass smirk on his face, as if he thought me and Bruce had had sex. Oh... wait. He still thinks that I got Bruce to jack off into this cup of water. And that was exactly what Bruce and I are trying to sell. I took the glass of water, raised a cocky eyebrow at Dick, and downed the glass of water. I held it up in the air almost dumping it all over my face. I didn't stop to take a breath; just kept chugging. The vitamin made the cool water somewhat tart as it washed down my throat. I had finished. I returned to rest my eyes on Dick and his mouth had gaped. I began laughing hysterically at the face he portrayed to me.

"What's so funny?" he had asked. I began to laugh harder and my sides began to hurt. I tried explaining between breaths and laughing, but it didn't seem to work. I looked back at him as I began to calm down, and his look of confusion threw me into another fit of laughter. I couldn't laugh anymore, I was worn. My laughs slowed and my breaths had increased.

"It's just a crushed up vitamin mixed into water." I explained. Dick began to laugh.

"Alright, so silliness aside - I want to ask you something."

"Shoot." I replied.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He almost stuttered.

"Of course!" I was pleased by the request.

"But, I have to explain some conditions of the relationship..." he trailed off.

"What are these conditions?" _Now I'm curious as to how this day can get any weirder. Dick and Bruce made out, I touched Bruce's abs, then had to ask him if he would jack off into some water, Bruce asking if I would jack him off, Bruce and me making out, and now this. How I see it, I've got nothing to lose at this point._

"Well, as you may have guessed already, Bruce and I are pretty involved."

"Well, yeah."

"So, if you agree to be my boyfriend... Wow, I'm making this sound like a contract," He laughed, "You would have to agree to participate with Bruce and Involve him sometimes."

"Participate?" I questioned.

"So, you and I will be all lovey-dovey like kissing and holding hands and stuff... Sex if you're up for it." He let out a little chuckle at the end. "But, I can have sex with Bruce, just me and him, or all three of us - again only if you're up for it. Plus, you and Bruce could do stuff just you guys, or all of us - again, if you are up for it."

"So let me get this straight." My head was all twisted up. "The main relationship is me and you. But it could be you and Bruce, me and Bruce, or all of us?"

"Correct." He replied. _Well, I'm glad that I understand this_.

"Okay, but I have a condition for you."

"Okay..." Dick trailed.

"We have to agree to tell each other of the incidences."

"Deal."

"This is great!" I almost squealed. I would have shot myself if I did. "Well, while we are telling things, Bruce and I just made out in his bathroom." I spat out quickly.

"Perfect! The more you do with Bruce, the more comfortable you both will get." I kind of chuckled at that statement. I rapidly rushed in to Dick and began to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in closely. He pulled back, "Do you want to try a round with Bruce?"

"We can't."

"Why?"

"When we made out, he had a wicked boner."

"So?"

"He's probably jacked off by now."

"I guess so." Dick replied. I impatiently waited for him to finish the sentence so I could press my lips against his again. I guess the feeling was mutual because he was pressing back. I pulled away this time and had hopped up from the bed. I looked back at Dick who was slightly confused, but then figured what I was doing. I turned back to where I was walking. I had grabbed the brass knob on the door and quietly closed it. I reached over to the lights and lowered them to a dim romantic lighting. I turned back and found Dick with his sweats tossed to the side of the bed. He was clad in boxers_. I could work with that._ I was slowly returning to the bed. I knew this would almost make him beg, and yet, I wanted him to. I took a couple more steps before slowly sliding my shirt off. He was stricken. The look on his face almost showed drivel. I guess he had only ever done anything with Bruce. He was almost whining at the fact that I hadn't joined him for bed yet. I was at the edge of the bed and he met me there. I put a finger under his chin and pulled his head up to mine. His eyes were begging, but I don't know... I kissed him lightly and began to pull away when he pulled me back. _That's more like it._He was begging me. I pulled away, this time successfully. I slid my sweats off, and Dick practically ripped them off for me. I hopped in, and everything was bliss.

"Impatient much?" I asked. He replied with profusely kissing me, and a light petting downstairs. I responded by wrapping on leg behind him and pulling him closer. My other hand made its way up to his ridiculously soft black hair. His hands traveled to my shoulders, and then down my back. _This moment was everything._ The kissing was great, his hair was soft, there was only one thing I had to complain about, but I'm actually about to fix it right now. I untangled my leg from behind dick, and removed my hand from his hair. I fixated them on his boxer's band, and began to lightly tug downward. He began to do the same for me. We got what we wanted, and underwear was discarded almost *too* casually. I pulled Dick closer, and I guess like minds think the same. He pulled me in and skin was pressed against skin. It felt great. Dick pulled away from our kissing to begin to kiss my neck. I was driven wild right there. I was about to beg him. My neck is my weak spot, hands down. He stopped kissing, and began nibbling. I was holding back a moan, and I'm pretty sure he knew, because he was trying a little bit harder. I pulled away, and began to laugh.

"I'll get you." Dick announced. I laughed a little bit more. I went back in to kiss his collar bone and slowly move down. His collar bone, then his upper pec, then the nipple and so on. Oh, I was going to get him, before he got me. Dick rolled onto his back and lied to watch and see what I was going to do next. I used a little tongue play on the nipple, and it got hard - just what I wanted. I began to suck on the nipple and Dick let out a soft moan. I'll tell you, his moan made my boner hurt; that's how hard it made me. I figured it was enough there, and I licked a trail from his pec down his abs, and then to his head. Dick's back arched slightly, and I knew that I was going to win the sex fight. I pulled up and placed my tongue at the base of his shaft and began to slowly lick towards the head, and his hand almost instinctively ran through my hair. I took his pulsing cock in my mouth and slid down lightly taking it all in. Dick's moan this time grew in volume and I loved it. Tongue was a necessity and caused Dick to writhe in total pleasure. The sight was just as pleasing as giving a blow job to a guy who likes me.

"Ro-o-obi-in, I'm go-onn-a c-c-c-u- ah!" He writhed and his back arched. He exploded. I caught it all in my mouth, and slurped it down. I climbed up next to him and nuzzled him. "That. Was. Great!" Dick held me tighter.

"I'm glad." He gave off a lot of heat and I began to close my eyes. It was so comforting.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, I was going to sleep..." I trailed off.

"I don't think so." He replied sternly. He grabbed my dick which happened to be pulsing.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! Why would I leave you high and dry? I'm not a douche."

**X- Joker's Hideout -X**

**Harley's P.O.V.**

"Puddin'! I'm back with that crap I swiped from Scarecrow. The boys should be back any minute with the junk from that hat freak." I couldn't find 'em. I opened the door, and Mista J. was walkin' outta the bathroom. "Oh, Puddin'! I got the-"

"Yeah, I heard." I was cut short. I figured he needed comfort. I walked ova' to 'em and sat next to him on the bed. It was somethin' of a deck of cards themed room.

"Are you alright, Sweety?"

"Fine." he said flatly. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and he kissed me back, we rolled over onto the bed and things were just gettin' good too, but the dumb ass came back.

"May I, Snookums?"

"Please." his beautiful grin came back. I picked up one of my .357's and walked to the door. I opened it to the moron in the mask with a bag of junk.

"I, uh, got this for you sir." the thug said.

"You keep bothering us!" I ripped the bag from his hand.

"I'm sor-" I put the .357 up to his head and pulled the trigger. Everyone in the hideout stopped and looked over at me. Mista J. was crackin' up behind me.

"Listen up dumb asses! Me and Mista J. want to have some alone time, and if anyone of yous interrupts us like this yahoo, you'll end up like this moron! Oh! And someone clean this mess up! You know how Mista J. feels about blood stains on his nice new black and white tiles!" I turned around, closed the door, and set the gun and bag on the counter. I pulled out my hair bands holding up my pig tails. "Now, where were we?" Mista J. got up from the bed and walked ova' to me. He placed a hand on the strings of my corset and cut them.

"Right about there!" he began laughing. I threw my hands over my boobs trying to conceal them.

"Mista J! Naughty! I'm gonna have to get a new corset."

**X- Wayne Manor: Morning -X**

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I woke up with my boxers on cuddling a very solid figure that had been cuddling me back. I slid out of bed, only to have Bruce come in and greet us with a hello and goodbye. Dick was still clocked out.

"Oh, he's still asleep. Well, I just wanted to say hello, and goodbye. I'm off to work. Oh, and Alfred is preparing breakfast for you both."

"Thanks Bruce." He began to walk away, "Oh, before you go!" Bruce came back into the room. I ran up and koala-ed him, and he caught me just out of instinct. I kissed him and then leaned into his ear to whisper, "Can't wait to jack you off." I backed up and he smiled at me. "Just know I'm always here for you." I winked and dismounted off of Bruce. A huge grin grew on his face and he laughed.

"I'm going to hold you to it, Robin."

"Hold the promise or something else?" I giggled. He blushed.

"The latter."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**Yay, chapter 10! For this momentous occasion I'm giving the next 10 readers a free IPad! Nah just kidding. I might just follow ya. I know it's not much. It's just for reputation I guess. So, that was the awkward moment of the day, now the funny part. While I was typing this chapter, I was listening to _Lost in Paradise_by Evanescence, and now the high part of the day...

**Dick's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to the beautiful, serene rays of sung bursting through the curtains above the headboard. Al must have opened them. A smile grew across my face; there he is. He looked so peaceful when he slept. There was suddenly a wave of affection that had just come over me. Even though he was nuzzled under my chin, and his arms were draped around my chest, I wanted to hold him back. And so I did. I held him tight with a very firm grip. This was a moment that I never wanted to end. His skin was warm against mine, and the heartbeat in his chest was tranquil. Everything was paradise. He started to awaken and I had slowly release my once firm grip I had. Though, I didn't want to let go. It was too good to end so abruptly. He moved back and our eyes met. Now this was a moment worth keeping forever. His dazzling hazel eyes made me melt inside. It was so romantically intense. I swear it was like you could rip this scene out of a movie.

"Good morning," I finally whispered. I smiled warmly, and he matched my smile.

"Good morning." He nuzzled back to me and we lay there for a couple minutes, peacefully and quietly. He looked up at me again, and brought his lips to mine. I pulled him closer to further it, but he pulled away. I know it's kind of cheesy, but it felt as if someone ripped him away from me. I shot my eyes open in frenzy, and found him over by his bag he had brought. _Well at least he wasn't taken._He pulled out what looked like a wad of clothing and took to the bathroom. I liked where all of this was going, so I decided to take action. I hopped up from the bed, disappeared to my closet, and grabbed an outfit that seemed appropriate. I began to head for the bathroom to join my stud in the shower, but found that he wasn't there. Then the Intercom squealed.

"Hi, Dick. I'm in the dining room." he giggled, "Alfred has prepared an exquisite breakfast."

"Alright, I'll be right down." The intercom cut out. "Breakfast sounds good too." I said aloud, my tone slightly disappointed. I stepped from the bathroom to the hall, and made my way down to the dining room to where Alfred had put out a very amazing breakfast. I mean, It was just us three this was all a little excessive. Robin kept thanking Al, I dunno how many times. This was amazing. Eggs, scrambled; French toast, toast, bacon, sausage, waffles, German pancakes, and my personal favorite... Chocolate Milk!

"Thank you, Alfred." Robin said again.

"Master Robin, If I had a nickel for every time you have thanked me, I would have enough money to hire Master Dick, as *my* servant."

"Woah now." I chuckled. I walked to the vacant seat next to Robin and sat. Al took his seat on the other side of me and Robin. I guess he just liked to see eye to eye when he ate. Breakfast was great, the flavors were amazing, and the chocolate milk was mixed just right. Al was truly a chef-god. Apparently, when I was eating, I got some syrup on my cheek, and Robin let go of my hand from under the table and swept his finger across the dab of syrup. He put the finger in his mouth and licked the syrup off of his finger. I won't lie... I got turned on. By that I don't know, all I know was I was hard. He replaced his hand to under the table and grabbed my hand again. We respected Alfred. He wasn't against us; he just didn't want us to be too affectionate around him. Robin's hand was warm, although I didn't want to hold his hand. I moved his hand from mine, to my pulsing growth. He jumped slightly at the feel, and then blushed. I laughed a little, and he whispered,

"Later, Alfred is right there." He backed up and winked. I tell you what; I couldn't have finished breakfast faster. When Robin finally finished, he thanked Al one last time. We raced upstairs, and I proceeded to practically rip my clothes off and run into the bathroom. Robin didn't follow, and it actually confused me.

"Shower?"

"Sure, you can take one first." Robin stated.

"Oh, why not together?" He walked up close to me.

"Because of this." He grabbed my dick, and kissed me. I must say this relationship is moving quite fast. We were both in control of how fast we set the pace. All we had to do was say stop or no.

"Oh." I was a little disappointed. But I was in no position to force him. I'm not a douche. I hopped in the shower, and did usual shower stuff. Hair, face, body, rinse, dry, cloth, exit. I walked out, and Robin waited patiently on the bed for me to emerge. He hopped up and closed the door behind him. He showered, and came out in stuff that made me drop my jaw. He came out in some pretty short shorts. He walked over to me with a pretty wide smile on his face. He pushed me back on the bed towards the middle. He sat on my lap and wrapped his legs around my waist, and draped his arms around my neck.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know."

"Oh come on, surely you have something in mind." He stated. I did have an idea, believe it or not, it wasn't sex. I just wanted to cuddle. I just felt a superior urge to cuddle.

"I'm kind of tired. Want to cuddle and take a nap?" He removed his legs from behind me and put a finger on my sternum. He pushed me down on the bed and swung down next to my side. I wrapped around him, and he nuzzled up to me, and we stayed like that. I pulled him closer, and kissed him on the head. He whispered something to me, before we drifted off to peaceful sleep.

"Promise you'll never hurt me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**This so far is my favorite chapter. And if you haven't found out yet, this is going to be like a 30 chapter story. I'm just getting started.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I hopped out of the shower and dried off. I decided that it was warm enough so I chose my red short shorts to wear, cause why not? Pretty sure Dick would like to see them. I opened the door and stepped form the steam to find him on the bed eyes wide and mouth gaped. I walked over to the bed and pushed him to the center of it. I climbed on and sat in his lap, and wrapped my legs around his waist. I loved this. Every second I spent with him. It made me forget about my dark past, and focus on all the happy things in life. I pushed my head close to his, wrapped my arms around his neck, and asked,

"What do you want to do?"

"Um, I don't know." he replied.

"Oh come on, surely you have something in mind." I droned.

"I'm kind of tired. Want to cuddle and take a nap?" I was delighted. I didn't care what we did, just as long as *we* did something. If I were a cartoon right now, my eyes would be giant hearts the size of softballs. I removed my legs from behind Dick and put a finger on his sternum. I pushed him down on the bed and swung down next to him. He wrapped around me, and I nuzzled up under his chin, and we stayed like that. He pulled me closer, and kissed me on the head. I whispered,

"Promise you'll never hurt Me." and we lay there for a while before I drifted to sleep.

_I was somewhere I didn't know. It had purple mushroom trees and green puff-ball bushes. There are white-spotted, red lizards, and a castle. The castle was made of playing cards, and then the bridge dropped. I was frightened at how it knew I was going to it. It was composed of two of spades, and diamonds, and as I walked along the number increased to three then four then five. I made it to the grand door composed of tens, and I swear this was a scene pulled out of__Alice In Wonderland__.__Wait! Is this the Mad Hatter's effects?! No! It's just a dream, that's all it is - A dream.__The door swung open and I was greeted by a shrill voiced lady in a black and red jester costume. She had diamonds on her legs and a set of three of them were branded on her pale white cheeks._

_"Hiya, Sweety!" She screeched._

_"What?"_

_"Oh, we have a surprise for you!"_

_"We?" She grabbed me by the hand and we raced into what I had guessed was the throne room. There was a king on a throne made of king of hearts playing cards. Go figure. His body was lifeless and his throat had been slashed. "Oh my god!"_

_"Oh yes!" A mysterious man revealed himself out from behind pillar. He was clad in the same thing as the woman, just more of a manly build. He had a "J" branded on his pale cheek, and red lips that came to a smile._

_"Who are you guys!?" I screamed, and their laughs become louder and more hysterical. __Why are there two jesters?_

_"You really should be proud of yourself!" The man wheezed and began laughing harder. He fell from laughing._

_"Well he is our kid, Puddin'!" The lady put her hands around me and then fell to the ground laughing. That's when I saw it. My hands were bloodied and I was holding a knife. I dropped it, and I couldn't think straight – my mind was racing. My mind was in total shock.__Parents? What am I supposed to be proud of?__The sound of bones cracking filled the air. The dead king stood up, and began popping the bones in his body, and snapped his neck. Blood profusely poured out of his throat. The male jester pulled out a long nosed pistol and shot the woman. He howled with laughter._

_"This should be good!" He yelled._

_"You did this to me." The king boomed as he raising a finger pointed at me. All the cards that composed this castle vanished; all that was left was the floor. Everywhere you looked was a void._

_"Well, I guess all fun comes with a price." The male spoke up again. He put the gun to his temple and shot. The man and woman were both dead with blood pouring out of their heads._

_"You did this to me! All I ever did was love you and you did this!" The king shouted again.__Loved me?__The king was Dick. He was Dick! _What? No, I loved you Dick! _I tried to say the words but I couldn't speak. It felt like something was restricting my voice. He started to charge at me, and with every foot step he took the cards behind him started dissolving. He reached me, pushed me down to the floor, and pinned me with his foot. The mangling sound of bones breaking and snapping was most blood curdling. The man and woman popped up over Dick's shoulders and they were laughing hysterically. The blood that had been pouring everywhere was sickening. Blood bath had a new meaning. He pulled an ax out from under an area of cards on the floor. The ax was bloodied and stamped with a set of three diamonds._

_"You killed him," the Woman said laughing hysterically._

_"And now he is going to kill you!" The man joined the woman. Dick had lifted the ax into the air, let out a yell and brought it down on me._

I bolted up, rapidly breathing. Dick was saying something to me, but I was too far out of it.

"What's wrong!" He finally shouted.

"What happened!?" Bruce threw the door open. "I heard screaming."

I draped my arms around Dick, and pulled him tighter than I ever have. Dick's heartbeat is all I wanted to pay attention to, but I began to cry.

"What happened?" Dick asked calmly, while holding me. I tried to talk about it, but it ended up with more tears pouring out before I could even start. I hugged him tighter. I began to pull myself together a little bit,

"What time is it?" I asked through the sniffles and weeps.

"Ten." Bruce answered.

"I should get going," I stated, "Alice will expect me soon." I let go of Dick and began to stand up when he pulled me back down and hugged me again.

"Wait. At least let Batman and Robin give you a safe escort home." Dick pleaded. I figured I could use the extra time to calm myself before I walk. I can't believe I slept seven hours. Some nap. But still-

"You told him?" Bruce asked sternly.

"Well, yeah. Bruce we can trust him." Dick whined.

"Promise Bruce, I won't tell anyone. If I did, you and Dick might be dead. And I can't have the two most important people in my life vanish on me." I wiped away some tears from my puffy eyes. Bruce chuckled.

"Alright, but only he can know Dick."

"Yes sir." Dick replied, "Well, we have to go get suited up and prepared." Dick spoke and winked at me. I smiled.

"Alright, go get 'em tiger." And they left me to my thoughts.

**X- Joker's Hideout -X**

**Harley's P.O.V.**

"Harley!" J. shouted.

"Yes, Puddin'?"

"Are the men in place?"

"Yeah." I spoke with confidence, I hope this goes well. Mista J. doesn't like when things go wrong. "We have three men stationed everywhere from the Burnley, to Park Row. We also have some distraction guys here and there."

"Good! That little brat better be worth the time. I have hatter and crow after my head for stealin' from 'em."

"He won't be a problem, tootse. After all he is our child." I smiled and J pulled me into a kiss.

"Now, take your clothes off, we have other business to work on!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**Chapter 12! I had a system block in the story, but now I think I've finally worked it out, and hopefully you will love it. *Flamboyant voice* Like Oh my god, it's going to be tops! Also, you'll get to see a little more of Quinn and J's whole plan. But finally, this is one of the chapters that didn't alternate perspectives. I got a complaint saying that some of these chapters were way too long in comparison to the others, so instead of making a huge chapter, I split it in two... See! I listen to what you guys have to say.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

My thoughts were haunting me on a level that was most disturbing. That dream was so vivid, and—I just don't know. They left me, and I was wishing that at least one stayed. Who knows where they went. All I had to go off of, was they were going to get "ready". My thoughts of psychotic dreams were subsiding only to the price of my curiosity taking a hike up a mountain. "_They only left a couple seconds ago—I could follow them." I muttered to myself._I leaped up from the bed and silently slithered down the hall. Dick's foot walk into the room on the left—just needed to follow up a little closer. I hopped on the rail and slid down until my hip hit the rail post at the bottom, then crept up to the door frame in which they had disappeared to. Bruce pulled a black and red book on the second to top shelf of a book shelf. The entrance was a little cliché but it did what it did. Just then Bruce snapped his head back in my direction, and I couldn't have been back to Dick's room faster—I sighed.

"I guess it's back to my thoughts." I crawled under the blankets on Dick's bed, curled up, turned my back to the door, and lied there in silence. _That dream was nothing, I'm fine! Dick's got me. It's all just a dream. As long as I'm with Bruce and Dick they won't let me get hurt. I'll be fine... Everyth-_

Someone touched my shoulder! I threw the covers off, spun on my hips, and wrapped my legs around his arm while pressing my feet against his neck. I grabbed his wrist with both hands and stretched his arm to its max—if I pulled hard enough, it'd snap. I took a moment to take in what was happening, as my body was working faster than my head was. It was just Batm—Bruce. I let my grip go, flopped on the bed, and hung my head.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Wow." Bruce finally spoke up.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. But you are either really defensive, or you like it rough." Bruce let out a sexy laugh, and pulled back his cowl. Bruce sat next to me on the bed, "I can't believe you reacted quicker than I had time to react to you. You're really flexible aren't you?"

"This answer your question?" I stood up and slid into a split. Bruce let an expression flood his face of excitement and lust—both of which I liked to see.

"Dick can't even do a split. Nice!"

"Well, Dick can do Acrobatics—I can't."

"That's alright; I don't usually choreograph an acrobatic routine when I pound someone." Bruce let out another sexy chuckle and ruffled his hair. This wave of emotion hit me, rather than getting hard—I just wanted to cuddle with him.

"Can I ask a question, Bruce?"

"Shoot." He replied.

"Well—more like two."

"Oh, well one is okay, but two is too much." He chuckled again and followed up with a smile.

"How much time is it before we leave?"

"Half an hour or so... Dick is still warming up in the training room. Why do you ask?"

"I-I just—can we cuddle? I just need to be with someone." Bruce's look dropped from a fun smirk to a sincere stare. His crystal blue eyes were comforting—and I loved it. I had already known the answer to my question. He lied back on Dick's bed and began to hold me when I grabbed him and pulled him up. "I-I-In your room?" Bruce stood up and picked me up, bridal style, and proceeded to his room. I nuzzled close to his chest until he set me down on the bed and lied down next to me. I held him close, and he responded with an equally firm grasp. "Your bullet-proof plating is uncomfortable." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I would guess so." And we stayed there for a moment, before Bruce started stroking my hair and pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Bruce! Time to go!" Dick had called up. Bruce and I sighed in unison.

"Well thanks for the escorting home." I said.

"Anytime." Next thing you know I was out the door and to the pioneer bridge in no time, with a pair of eyes always on me. I took a turn to get to my house through the Amusement Mile, because I'm not risking what happened last time I took a walk through the Bowery. Jezebel Plaza taunts me with an incident of assault. I was almost through the Amusement Mile, when something caught my eye. A man in a gas mask painted as if it was a clown mask, threw an orange bulb like orb at me. I was confused until it began profusely spewing an orange-ish smoke. I coughed and hacked—this stuff was potent. I pulled my shirt over my mouth and nose and began to run out of the cloud and towards my house. Something was wrong—the world was spinning, and I was falling. The sky was breaking and being sucked into a blue-green void. The buildings began dissolving and the ground was cracking. From one of the cracks a group of snakes emerged, slithering every which way. About three blocks away the ground was shaking, and a hand with a glove of syringes burst through the asphalt. Farther away the other hand had made its seismic appearance.

_"Dick! Where are…" I coughed._ I tried to finish the plead for help but no sound was forming. _Am I going crazy?_ I hesitantly walked toward my door and made it to the doorstep when a giant man in a burlap mask began cackling.

"You aren't going anywhere! Your worst nightmare is just beginning!" He stabbed the ground and pumped the orange liquid from his glove into the crevasses in the shattered asphalt. A mix of spiders and beetles made their startling appearance out of the ground, and rushed at me. I was in shock. I couldn't move my legs! _Dick! Help me!_ The beetles and spiders made their way to my legs and began to crawl up, biting and digging at my skin. I wanted to scream but I had forgotten how to make noise. I swat at the bugs trying to claim my body but it was all to no avail. They had me, and I was becoming faint. The last thing I saw were spiders crawling over my eyes, and then I blacked out.

**X- Joker's Hideout: Earlier that day-X**

**Joker's P.O.V.**

"Boss! Batman and Robin are defending this brat!"

"Well, create distractions! If this fails I will be really upset, and that may or may not result in fatal instances with you!" I laughed hysterically. "Harley! Get your ass over here now!"

"Yeah, Puddin'?"

"What the hell are we supposed to do with him once we have him?"

"We train him!" She was ecstatic at her claim. My hand out of natural action left its mark on her soft white-ish cheek.

"You better hope this works or that strike won't be the last one." I began laughing harder.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**I'm really depressed lately... I really don't know why I'm even writing this but, whatever. Sorry if it sucks.

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

I dropped my pants and pulled on some shorts, when I heard someone scream. I flung my door open and ran to Dick's room.

"What happened!?" I threw the door open. "I heard screaming." Robin wrapped his arms around Dick and began to spill tears onto his chest.

"What happened?" Dick asked soothingly. Robin pulled back and tried to make words but it only caused him to cry more and hold Dick tighter. I guess Robin finally pulled what strength he could together.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Ten." I replied.

"I should get going," He said, "Alice should be expecting me soon." He went to get up, but Dick grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, and hugged him.

"Wait. At least let Batman and Robin give you a safe escort home." Dick pleaded. I was shocked by him saying this. He had just told one of our biggest secrets to Robin. I know he is a great person, but still you just never know.

"You told him?" I asked with conviction.

"Well, yeah. Bruce we can trust him." Dick whined.

"Promise Bruce, I won't tell anyone. If I did, you and Dick might be dead. And I can't have the two most important people in my life vanish on me." he wiped away some tears. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright, but only he can know Dick."

"Yes sir." Dick replied, "Well, we have to go get suited up and prepared." Dick spoke and winked at Robin.

"Alright, go get 'em tiger." Dick hopped up from the bed and we left to the study. We made it down to the study and I pulled the book titled _Fable of Bat &amp; Bird_but it felt like we were being watched. I snapped my head back to the doorway, but no one was there.We suited up, and I sent Dick to the training flat to warm him up while I checked on Robin. I got back to Dick's room to find Robin asleep again on Dick's bed and I decided to go wake him up. I put a hand on his shoulder and I couldn't have been more impressed. He had my arm locked into a near hyper-extended state in three seconds flat.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Wow."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. But you are either really defensive, or you like it rough." I laughed, and pulled back my cowl. I sat next to him on the bed, "I can't believe you reacted quicker than I had time to react to you. You're really flexible aren't you?"

"This answer your question?" He stood up and slid into a split. I think my eyes widened in every sex related emotion ever.

"Dick can't even do a split. Nice!"

"Well, Dick can do Acrobatics—I can't."

"That's alright; I don't usually choreograph an acrobatic routine when I pound someone." I chuckled and I ruffled hair.

"Can I ask a question, Bruce?"

"Shoot."

"Well—more like two." Robin said.

"Oh, well on is okay, but two is too much." I chuckled again and followed up with a smile.

"How much time is it before we leave?"

"Half an hour or so… Dick is still warming up in the training room. Why do you ask?"

"I-I just—can we cuddle? I just need to be with someone." I hardened my face to sincerity for Robin's comfort. I lied back on Dick's bed and began to hold Robin when he grabbed me and pulled me up. "I-I-In your room?" I was confused by my room but if it made him comfortable. I swung him up in bridal style and carried him to my room. He nuzzled close to my chest, until I set him down on the bed, and lied down next to him. Robin held me close. "Your bullet-proof plating is uncomfortable." Robin laughed.

"Yeah, I would guess so." And we stayed there for a moment, before I started stroking Robin's very soft hair, and pressing my lips to his forehead.

"Bruce! Time to go!" Dick had called up. Robin and I sighed in unison.

"Well thanks for the escorting home." Robin thanked.

"Anytime." We were out the door. Dick and I took to the air, while Robin was walking home. I got to tell you, this whole Robin-Dick thing is confusing me, when we become Batman and Robin. We got to the other side of the pioneer bridge when Robin took a right to go through the Amusement Mile. "Dick? Why is he going through the Amusement Mile?"

"Remember last time? What happened when he walked around in Jezebel Plaza?"

"Oh."

"I hate to bother both of you from your patrol, but we have a disturbance in the Diamond District." Alfred said.

"I got it." Dick said. "Keep a very close eye on Robin, Bruce!" Dick hollered as he flew off towards the Diamond.

I watched him closely, he was almost to the chapel when Alfred cut in. "Master Dick, there is another crime taking place over in the Bowery. The joker's thugs are trying to rob Sionis's bank."

"Little busy Al."

"I'll take it." I said.

"Bruce! What about Robin?!" Dick said while hitting some guys around.

"He's a hundred feet from his doorstep, he'll be fine."

"I hope your right Bruce."

**X- Joker's Hideout: Later that night-X**

**Harley's P.O.V.**

We finished when some bozos were pounding on our door. I quickly threw on some clothes a swung the door open.

"WHAT!?" I had shouted at the annoyances. They had a person with a sack over his head, and he was unconscious. He was in red short shorts, and a green V-neck. "Bring him in!" they brought him in and they blushed at the sight of J naked in bed—I swooned. I pulled up a chair and the placed him in the chair and bound his hands behind it. "Alright, now get out!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh, and here's a present!" Puddin' threw his chattering teeth at them and closed the door. The only thing we heard after that was a soft boom. I went into the bathroom and dressed in my red and black tights and my corset. _I want to look nice for my kid!_I came out and Mista J. had already taken off the sack from his head and was poking and prodding him.

"Mista J! Go get ready! I don't want him waking up and seeing you naked!"

"Ugh! He's just a kid Harley, he doesn't care!"

"Well he's our kid, and I do!"

"Fine! Fine!" He disappeared to the bathroom to put on his usual purple suit. Robin was coming to.

"Where the hell am I?" Robin asked. I gasped and then smacked him.

"Watch your language, Snookums!"

"What the he- heck?"

"Much better!" J threw in.

"Well we don't have much time so I'm just gonna make this quick. Robin," I paused, "we are your parents!" I smiled and J shot him a swift grin.

"What? Is this some kind of joke?" Robin asked?

"No! We are, we had to give you up, because we were doing some risky stuff at the time and didn't want you to get hurt." I lied but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"We- well I have a copy of ya birth certificate!" I showed it to Robin, and his mouth dropped.

"You're supposed to tell me that my father is The Joker, and my mother is his psycho girlfriend?" Robin spat out.

"Well, yes, but... I'm not psycho..." I began to cry and ran into the bathroom. J was taking to him.

"I know I'm not much to look at, but we are your parents believe it or not. Now you won't be seeing much of us or even remembering that this happened, all you will know is that over the next week or so we will be very well acquainted." I walked out of the bathroom after wiping the mascara from my eyes, to find that Mista J hit Robin with a frying pan and knocked him out.

"Mista J!"

"What?! You can do your doctor stuff on him now!" He laughed.

"Get out! NOW!"

"Geez, women." He laughed, and I pulled my gun from my boot, and pointed it at him.

"I said now." J left the room with a sour face. I grabbed the junk we stole from Hatter, and I got to work on my son.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**So I'm still a little down, hence why it took longer than usual to get this up...

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a flurry of colors, the world spinning, and a shrill scream repeating in my ear. 6 o'clock. I habitually got up and began my shower when it hit me—it's Monday!? I began rushing through my shower, while still being thorough on hygiene, and sped down to Alice who was up cooking.

"Hey fag. Thought you'd never wake up."

"What?" I asked all too inquisitively.

"You slept right through," she took a puff off of the cigarette she had been smoking, "Sunday."

"Wow, I must have been really tired." I let out a chuckle. _I can't believe I slept through an entire day. My thoughts seem to back up this claim sort of... The last thing I remember clearly was leaving Wayne Manor. I must have been exhausted._

"Oh, and some guy came by and asked for ya, but you were out cold." She puffed again, and set my plate in front of me. "Eat while I get ready, and I'll drive you to school."

"What did the guy look like?" I shouted to her room.

"Tall, black hair, blue eyes-"

"Damn it."

"What? He your boyfriend?" She asked mockingly.

"Yes" I retorted with a matter-as-a-fact-ly tone.

"Nice... Oh! My date with Bruce. Did you get it?" She ran out to the kitchen and stared me down.

"I didn't think you would remember that..." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. He said that you are a very lovely woman, but-"

"He doesn't want to." Alice screeched.

"No, no, no! He doesn't right now."

"There is hope!"

"If you wanna think of it like that." I mumbled to the side.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She finished getting ready and we hopped into the car and headed off to school. The car ride was pleasant, which was unnatural for me and Alice. She pulled up into the parking lot, and I took off to the front doors. I swung them open, and sprinted to my place I had claimed on Friday, in AP chemistry. The only difference, and I'm not complaining, was the counter top was replaced, but it wasn't corroded anymore! The bell rang and for some reason I felt that things were different. There was a pounding in my head, and a dream of a girl with blonde pigtails haunted me. I felt warm arms wrap around my frame and the thought was swiftly pushed aside. I held the arm only to reveal that the face of one Dick Grayson. He sat next to me and went to kiss me on the cheek, but Mr. Harris intervened with him clearing his throat at us. We remained seated, but held hands under the desk. _I'm not going to let a teacher separate me and Dick from any kind of affection._

"Hey, I came to see you Sunday, but you were asleep." Dick silently whispered.

"I know! I'm sorry I was just really tired for some reason." I whispered back.

"So, I hope all of you are comfortable with Stoichiometry, because we are going to learn about excess and limited reactants." Mr. Harris pronounced. The entire class groaned, but my thoughts were elsewhere. The name Mista J. was haunting me.

"Hey do you know of a Mista J?" I whispered to Dick. His eyes lit up.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just a name that popped into my head." I didn't believe Dick when he said that he didn't know. He was extremely—different.

**X- Joker's Control Room -X**

**Harley's P.O.V.**

"Ah, my son is gonna learn to love Mista J!' I giggled. This control room was so disorienting, but it is to please Puddin'. "Let's see... Input thought, Mista J. again! Aright, now let's tap into his optical process... Who the hell is this? Oh! He has a boyfriend!? My son is gay?! That is adorable!"

"Harley! Quit playing with that kid and come here!" Puddin' shouted. I went to him and he began analyzing things. "Tell me about him."

"He is flexible, agile, smart, having some thoughts that are triggering production of chemicals that cause fear—and has a boyfriend." I mumbled the last part.

"He what?"

"Has a boyfriend."

"Our 'son' is gay? And you wonder why I had a feeling we should have thrown him out."

"Now you listen here Joker! You may not like him, but you are not going to treat him less of a person because he is gay. He is our—excuse me—my son, and I love him even though he has no idea who I am!" I huffed. J walked over to me and held up his hand, I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek and knew that I shouldn't have said what I did. "I'm sorry, Puddin'."

"You say he is flexible? Go! Go get the Cat. Offer her something she can't resist, like diamonds from that walking icebox! She will help train Robin in gymnastics, but who will help in combat?"

"Why not you, Puddin'? You're really good at fighting."

"True, but it won't be enough. Shiva! She will be hard to get, but she can teach him."

"Who is Shiva!" My tone was full of jealousy.

"An assassin I've been acquainted with before. Go! Do your work!" I got up pulled down my hair, and dressed in everyday clothes—a cute red short skirt, a white V-neck and a denim jacket, then headed out.

**X- Wayne Manor -X**

The rest of the day went by, even though the Mista J. thing was killing me, I eventually forgot about it, and I'm pretty sure Dick did too. We had finished school and Dick invited me back to the manor so we could do homework, and just relax. Today was a very stressful Monday, and nothing sounded better than to just cuddle with Dick. We got to the manor and went to the study, sat down on the mahogany table, and begin working. Our work was cut short due to me finishing early, and Dick giving up. My curiosity was peeking though, seeing the black and red book that Bruce had pulled on. I was just dying to see what was behind it. Dick eventually excused himself to go to the bathroom, and I saw my chance. I swiftly arose from my seat, made my way to the bookshelf, and pulled on it. The shelf pushed back and slid into the wall revealing a cave like structure, I stepped inside to have the bookcase close on me, and the cave grew dark. I walked along until overhead lights began turning on as I walked down this tunnel, but I was walking, and walking, until I saw it. A giant cave, with bats everywhere, the Batwing, Batmobile, and a giant computer—I am going to guess that I need to add the prefix "Bat" to it—so, Batcomputer. It looked like my dream computer—a huge memory and ram. To the side was a miniature chemical lab, also one of my favorites, and a workbench. I approached the Batcomputer which had already been bypassed and I began looking through, and memorizing criminal files.

"Shiva, Cat woman, Bane, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, The Riddler, Joker..." The Joker's file drew my attention slightly. It is as if I have seen this guy before. I scrolled to the next file and I was sure that I had seen this girl before. "Harley Quinn... Real name, Harleen Quinzel? My last name i- Oh my god..." _My mother is a criminal, and my father is her boyfriend?! No, that—that's not true. __I_ got up from the computer and ran back down the tunnel; I didn't want to see her face. The pounding in my head returned, and I couldn't think straight. I pressed my hands against the back of the book case frantically until I found a button, and the book case opened to reveal an empty study. _Well Dick isn't back yet thankfully._

"Robin!?" Dick had shouted. I poked my head out from the study, to find him looking around for me. I walked out and hugged him from behind. "Where were you?"

"Oh, I was just, uh, looking for Alfred." I grabbed his hand, "Come on, let's go watch T.V. and cuddle. We climbed onto the couch, and I laid against Dick's chest with his arms wrapped around my frame, and we watched a show that was all about funny videos. Dick and I had fun, but my mind was still mulling over the fact that Harley Quinn was my mother. More importantly—Dick and Bruce were keeping it from me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: ...**I really need a Batman.

**Dick's P.O.V.**

I hope he's alright. I know I've been worrying all of Sunday about him, but still. Bruce said he would be fine, but I am just uneasy. The bell shrilled its noise, and I began travelling through the hallway of boys trying to thrash me to and fro. _My god, I actually made it in one piece_. The new counter top in the chem. room was pleasing to the eye, but not as much as seeing my beautiful Robin. I wrapped my arms around him, and he seemed to snap out of a day dream he was having. He grabbed my arm and looked at me as I swung down next to him and went to plant a kiss on his cheek. Mr. Harris decided to lip block. _Jerk._ When we faced forward, from under the desk, Robin grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. Guess he wanted to show affection in any way possible.

"Hey, I came to see you Sunday, but you were asleep." I said quietly.

"I know! I'm sorry I was just really tired for some reason."

"So, I hope all of you are comfortable with Stoichiometry, because we are going to learn about excess and limited reactants." Mr. Harris pronounced. The entire class groaned.

"Hey do you know of a Mista J?" He whispered. I felt my eyes widen.

"No, why do you ask?" I tried to play it off.

"Just a name that popped into my head." I became worried. How did he know of this? Has Joker gotten to him? So help me, if he has messed with my boyfriend in any way shape or form, the red on his nose won't be a red squeaky ball. For the rest of the hour the thought brewed and simmered in my head until I felt like I was going to deck the next person who bumped me in the hallway. The bell rang, so me and Robin rose from our seats and proceeded into the hallway holding hands for the world to see. The day was as usual, but Robin kept zoning out, and every time he did it caused my suspicions to go up. Lunch was fun; we laughed, and made out in the corner—everyone around us had vanished when we did. That's all we wanted to, was for everyone to just leave. Gymnastics was fun; kids laughed and giggled at us, the jocks were trying to impress Mrs. Carliota , and me and Robin were getting friendly with hands while we stretched—hence the kids laughing. We eventually climbed into the limo Al had picked us up in. Robin had agreed to do homework at the Manor. On the way there Al announced that he would be going grocery shopping for a while. We arrived at the Manor and hopped out of the limo, and bounced into the house. Taking our shoes off at the door as always, we made it to the study and began to work on our limited and excess homework. The seconds turned to minutes, and minutes to hours, until Robin threw his pencil to the table and stated he was done; I gave up.

"I've goin' to the bathroom." I said and got up. I went to the bathroom, but when I got back Robin was gone. I ran around the house in a frenzy. I checked my room, Bruce's room, the conservatory, the armory, the gym, the gymnastics room, and he was nowhere. I returned to the foyer, and shouted. "Robin!?" I turned to the dining room doorway, only to feel arms wrap around my waist from behind "Where were you?"

"Oh, I was just, uh, looking for Alfred." He grabbed my hand and tugged at it, "Come on, let's go watch T.V. and cuddle." We climbed onto the couch, and he lay against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, and we watched a weird show about funny videos. We laughed and smiled at the extremely peculiar videos they showed. The fun was cut short by Bruce interrupting us.

"Dick, get suited up. Joker's gang is robbing Gotham's Merchant Bank." he said sternly. Robin and I huffed simultaneously as he climbed off of me, and I ran out of the room. Bruce followed, but I felt bad leaving Robin alone—again. I ran to the cave, opened the suit chamber and dressed quickly. I raced back to the living room and told Robin that I loved him. _I loved him._

"I-I love you too. I mean it." I pulled him close and kissed him. The passion between us at that moment was too much. The passion was always when I had to leave. Before I knew it, we were approaching the outside of the bank.

"Um, uh, Bruce?"

"What? Who—Robin?"

"Yeah, Bruce?" I asked.

"Not you—other Robin."

"Yeah?"

"How did you get to the cave?"

"Oh, I found it, and may or may not have looked at it earlier today." Robin said.

"Oh! That's where you went! You liar!" I yelled.

"I know, I'm sorry." Robin said.

"By the way guys, there are six hostile targets in the bank, two of which have a spray gun which with spray something they call 'Laughing Gas'?"

"Oh god." Bruce said.

"If I could make a suggestion, I'd take out the spray gun dudes first. But still try to be secret and stuff. You know the drill. Love you both, don't die—please."

"Dick, you take one, I got the other." Bruce said.

"Oh, and just in case... I'm starting to synthesize two doses of the antidote for the laughing gas. Just in case you know..." Robin said, and cut out.

"You know Bruce... He would make a pretty good person out in the field."

"He would need a lot of training Dick. Plus, he just walked into the cave and didn't even—I don't know. We'll see."

"But, still."

**X- Freeze's Hideout -X**

**Harley's P.O.V.**

"If only I knew of a way to increase the potency without having the enzymes decompose too radically!" He shouted. It was freezing in this place. I get that he has to live in it, but really? I crawled around the floor, dashing from pillar to pillar. He was too consumed with his research about his wife. His motive was so touching, but everywhere you looked there was an ice sculpture of his wife. It was creepy but she provided a good enough cover. The statue was frosted, so it was opaque enough so he couldn't see me through it. The diamond that looked an appropriate size was in the center of the room. The only problem was that the ice box was pacing around everywhere. I just decided to wing it, and dash out to the rock. I had made it and ripped it off of its podium only to arouse the attention of Freeze. Flurries of ice bolts flew everywhere, until we reached a stand still. His gun was reloading, but my toy gun was aimed at Mrs. Freeze's cryogenic tank.

"Let me walk, snowman. Or the broad gets it." I screamed. He lowered his weapon and sighed. I turned around, but heard a click. I didn't know what was going to happen, so I booked it for the door and made it out just in time. "Ha! The dumb ass froze the door shut!" I pulled out a phone from my pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pretty Kitty, have I got a deal for you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**I actually kinda really like this chapter...

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I approached the iron door as if I had no control of my own feet. I had no memory of how I got to this place and I was terrified. I heard a shrill voice explaining, or rather yelling, something about "Gymnastics are only on Tuesdays and Thursdays." I swung the door open as if it was an everyday thing for me, but I didn't know this place. The room was filled with men in purple V-neck hoodies and some of them wearing clown masks. Some went back to what they were doing, but others seemed interested in me, or something about me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked worryingly. The men chuckled in unison. My feet continued through the room, while the men who were engaged in my actions began to smile and call at me. I guess there wasn't anything on my face—just on me. Their eyes.

"Hey, you look scared—how about you come over here and I make you feel real nice." One of them called out. I began to blush profusely.

"Uh-um-uh, no thanks." I murmured.

"Hey, you're one hot piece of a-"

"Knock it off, Morons!" Her voice cut through the calling—mother. The calling picked back up again, before she shot a bullet in the air. Everyone, including me, instinctively ducked. "Much betta." she looked over at me, "Hiya, sweety!" She raced down the stairs, and hugged me tightly.

"Har-Harley Q-Qu-Quinn?" I stammered.

"Oh, please! Call me mom!" She pet my hair softly and pulled back to look me in the eye before turning and pulling me along through the warehouse. We entered a purple and green blurred hallway. I wanted answers from this woman.

"Why did you-"

"Give you up?"

"Yeah."

"Well, see when you were born, Mista J didn't want to keep ya. He thought you would just weigh us down. I begged and pleaded him, but his decision was final. I was forced to give ya up to that Alice chick. She's been good to ya—I hope."

"She is something else. Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She said. She kicked open a door to reveal a room that was rigged to be like a gymnastics room. _Today is Tuesday..._

"Um, what?" I asked sheepishly.

"So, this might all be much for you, but you'll get used to it."

"What am I doing here?"

"Well, one, I wanted to see my son! And two, you're going to help us."

"With?"

"Later."

"How did I get here?"

"Well I did something to you that you don't know about, any who—meet your gym trainer." I turned away from mother to see a woman in a full body suit of skin tight black latex approach me. Mother had left and the mysterious woman introduced herself as "Catwoman" I had remember seeing her file in the computer in the cave that Bruce has. She taught me some elusive tricks and helped me stretch better. The day was actually quite fun. I was terrified to start with, but it all turned out to be great. I was reluctant to show trick because she was a person who seemed… different, but I finally warmed up to her and that's when we got to work. I learned a bunch of new moves and I couldn't wait to show Dick up tomorrow at school. I was showering in the bathroom connected to the "Gym" when I heard a voice behind me.

"Nice ass." It was a man in a hoodie. I turned around with my back against the wall and my hands covering my—well yeah.

"Uh, thanks?" I reached for a towel and grabbed my clothes. "I'm gonna go get dressed now..."

"Why so soon?" He began to approach me. _Oh god is this really happening?!_ Out of quick action I swept at his feet with my foot and dropped him.

"Next time, ask and I might." I walked out of the bathroom and stepped on his chest as I did so. I quickly dried off, got dressed and ran out of the room until I found Harley.

"Hiya, doll."

"Hey, so I'm gonna go home now—I have school tomorrow and Catwoman said that it was enough from one day."

"Alright, but I'm gonna see you tomorrow for combat training."

"Comb-" I stopped myself. "_You know Bruce, he'd make a pretty good person out in the field._" That was my chance to prove it. "Where do you get these guys?"

"Off the streets... Why'd you ask?"

"One of them tried to rape me in the shower."

"Oh my god! I'll kill him!"

"Woah! Just a stern talk with a minor punishment—please don't kill someone."

"Nah, too easy!" She giggled. I began to leave, but I caught myself turning around for one last question.

"Why are all the guys here gay?"

"Oh. Mista J thinks that if they are straight they will try and rape me. He thinks I can't defend myself, but I'm always packin'." She pat her hip where her .357 was and giggled again. I began walking home but something was happening. The world was spinning, and I felt tipsy. The world stretched and contorted. I spat at the ground and it had the consistency of blood. Everything came back into focus, but I had forgot where I was going, and where I had come from. All I knew was that going home was a good idea.

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

"Robin isn't here today?"

"No, he said he had stuff to do. He had to go see his 'mom'. He put quotes over mom so I figured Alice." He stated.

"Are you sure he didn't mean his actual mom?"

"I'm sure. I don't think he even knows who his real mom is." Dick asked.

**Harley's P.O.V.**

"Well he's gone Puddin'. You can come out now!" Mista J. came out of the bedroom and straightened his suit.

"It's not that I don't want to see him—well, actually it is." He let out a short cut-ty laugh

"K, well I have to go blow a guy's brains out."

"Harley! You shouldn't cheat on people you love."

"Puddin'! I was gonna go shoot the guy, not- Mista J! That's sick!"

"Oh... Well, what did he do?"

"He tried to rape Robin!"

"Oh. What's the harm in that?" I couldn't help myself, so I smacked him. He let out a little chuckle. "Oh baby. You know how to do it just right." I walked down the hallway towards the room that pussy-cat and Robin trained in to find the jack ass who was rubbing his back and groaning.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed.

"What?" He asked.

"YOU TRIED TO RAPE HIM!" I put the gun to his head.

"So?" He pushed me back and knocked the gun out of my hand. I kicked him in the stomach, and reached for my mallet that was conveniently placed on the rack towards the wall of the room. I tripped him and placed on foot on his chest.

"Never again." I removed my foot from his chest, and brought the hammer down on his head, causing a red stick burst of liquid to spew from under the strike. I drug his body to the middle of the room, while the entrails poured out of his neck, and when he was in the middle I pulled out a time bomb, and planted it on his chest, and ran out of the room. I slammed the door and felt the boom. I made a little "eep" noise as the bomb shook the floor slightly. I ran to the nearest intercom on the wall. "Can I get three of you lovely boys to come down to the gym and clean up a tiny mess that was made?" Through the warehouse I could hear Puddin's laugh. Sooner than later three men appeared and walked into the gym to see the monstrosity of charred flooring and singed walls, all the while accompanied by the blood splattered on the floor, walls, and ceiling.

"What did you-"

"Enough! Clean it up! I want it spotless or you'll end up like him. Oh and the mallet. Make me a new one!"

"Yes Ma'am."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**I need a Batman, Cause I'm dressin' up as batman's whore on halloween (Robin). XD So with that out of the way... Sorry if this is all confusing and stuff... There is a lot of Dialogue, and P.O.V. changes...

**Dick's P.O.V.**

"Bruce, I have a favor to ask you..." I trailed off. Bruce looked up from his newspaper and adjusted himself as if he were thoroughly interested.

"Yes?" His voice was brooding.

"I-I need you, um..."

"Haha, cat's got your tongue?"

"More like fear," I mumbled, "I need you to take Robin..."

"Okay."

"On a date."

"Alright, Saturday?"

"Please." A weight was lifted from me. All I had to do was get Robin to go... I sighed at the thought.

"May I ask, why?" Bruce asked inquisitively.

"I just—It's been almost a week and I haven't seen him besides school."

"Oh."

"It's not that I'm manipulating you for my own vendetta—I could take him on a date myself; it's just you two are long overdue for one."

"Mmm k." The whole week went by and Robin and I haven't cuddled at all, haven't shared a kiss, and haven't even held hands. The weekend would be different, hopefully. It was AP Chem. when I turned to him and whispered,

"Hey, I've got a question for you."

"K."

"Bruce wants to take you on a date, and he wants to know if Saturday was good."

**Joker's P.O.V.**

"Bruce wants to take you on a date, and he wants to know if Saturday was good." This boy said.

"Ugh, what is this? Gross, my son isn't going to be a fag." I was about to input a command but Harley interrupted me.

"Mista J. what's goin' on?"

"I'm just about to make your son tell off his boyfriend." I let out a sinister giggle, but she shoved me out of the way and began typing.

"Puddin' you realize that if we steal him every day, people will think something is wrong with him, then police get involved, and then everything gets messed up."

"Ugh, but must he go on a date?"

"If it's necessary." _Shut down system._

"Did you really, Harley?"

"Just let him run his course for now."

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I felt normal for once and had forgotten the question asked at hand.

"Sorry. What?" I asked.

"Bruce wants to know if you want to go on a date with him on Saturday."

"Sure!" I almost shouted. Everyone turned around and Mr. Harris spoke up.

"Something you like to share?"

"Oh, um... Di- I mean- Richard asked me if I would be his lab partner for the upcoming lab we are doing."

"Nice save." Mr. Harris joked.

**Dick's P.O.V.**

He said yes! Perfect. The rest of the day went on great—there was something weird going on though. At some points in the day Robin seemed almost neglectful of me, or he was almost robotic. Other times he was his fun-loving self. It was strange. When we got to gymnastics class I asked Robin if I could give him a shoulder and neck massage. He agreed and I pushed some hair away from right above the beginning of his spinal cord, and just as I thought. There was a tender scar there. I removed my hands and made an excuse of time. He went home because he felt really fatigued after school, and I had to go tell Bruce about my findings. Al picked me up and I began frantically telling him my finding and my theory.

"Oh dear, that doesn't bode well for Mr. Quinzel."

"You're tellin' me. I promise this, when I get my hands on those two—they are dead."

"Well don't be so brash, for all we know it might just be a scar that he has had."

"Al, I've never seen or felt that scar, before. Trust me I would know." Al blushed a little. "Not like that!"

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

_Hmmm, I guess we could go have dinner at the Iceberg—but I eat there way too often. I could take him on a picnic but, its late October and the air is kind of cold..._

"Bruce! Bruce?! I need to talk to you!"

"Yeah? I'm in my room." I heard footsteps bolting up the stairs and a figure rush through my doorway. He looked as if he was in a frenzy of emotion.

"I found something I think is really strange and bad…"

"If you went through my third drawer again, Dick-"

"Not that! It's about Robin..." He trailed off.

"Go on..."

"I found a scar just above where his spine ends and his brain stem begins."

"So you think that-"

"That Harley Quinn and The Joker are brain washing him."

"Why those two?"

"Why not? When Robin said he was going to see his 'mom' I'm now certain it was his real mom!"

"Well how do you know it's not just a birth mark or something..."

"I've never felt it before..."

"We need to approach this delicately, Dick. If we become brash Quinn might catch wind, and knowing her she might have a kill switch on him." Dick's face drained of color. "Well she probably has an optical view of what he sees, and possesses his thoughts. She has found out by now that we are going out."

"Us?"

"No, Robin and I."

"Oh."

"If we aren't more careful, she might find out the we're Batman and Robin." Dick stated. I flinched at that part. "Just act normal on your date."

"So aside from all of the bad news—what should we do for our date?"

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I finally found the bus I was supposed to take to school, and where it picks me up, so I don't have to deal with Alice in the mornings. So I hopped onto my bus and enjoyed the ride home. I guess not a lot of people lived in Park Row. Truth be told that it is a little more ghetto than the rest of Gotham... I was really tired but I felt really dizzy, like something was wrong with me. My headache that began at the end of the day was becoming a migraine. I got off the bus, and ran to my house. I swung the door open, Alice greeted me with her usual "Fag" comments, but I just ignored it and crashed in my room. I slept until about 10 at night; I couldn't fall asleep after that. I figured the only thing that would help was a walk. I slipped out of the house, and took a stroll around the Bowery, then took a trip down by Sheldon Park. A man stood in confidence wielding a knife aimed at my stomach. _Great. As if there was anything else that could go wrong. _He lunged forward, and my instinct was different from my usual. I bent into a perfect back bend stance. I felt as if I was like liquid plastic—the knife soared over my stomach. The man looked down at me in puzzlement, but the face he was showing quickly turned to pain, as I flicked my foot up and kicked him in the chin. Two of his friends I guess came out and tried to finish what he could not. The tried a combined assault which ended up with me smashing their heads together and knocking them out. I finished my stroll pondering what the hell I just did and how the hell I did it.

"Wait until Bruce and Dick see me now!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**So, yay for dates with Bruce/Batman!

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I woke up Saturday Morning with my bones aching and my muscles sore. I smelled bacon and heavenly divine sausage, and knew Alice was awake—which was strange for a Saturday. I jumped up out of bed and went to dash down the stairs, when I noticed I was naked... Again. Strange. I jumped back into my room, dressed in short shorts, and a T-shirt cut to show off my stomach. I ran downstairs, because I was starving. Literally I almost tripped down the stairs I was going so fast. I entered the kitchen to find a woman in a witch costume cooking eggs. Oh, wait it was Alice. It was Halloween today.

"You decided to go with the 'Au Natural' look today and not wear makeup?" Alice turned around and flipped me off. I slid into my chair, "You know, it really does scream 'Alice!'." She threw the eggs down on the table.

"You're such a dick."

"Watch your tongue Alice, you might get me up." She screamed a brief grunt and left the room. I fixed my plate and sunk my teeth into a nice piece of bacon. It was cooked to perfection. Not to squishy, not too crispy, but the happy medium. Alice's door opened and she emerged in something different. My mouth dropped.

"Hope this costume doesn't freak you out."

"Um, no." I got up from the table and walked over to her. I unbuttoned the top two buttons of her button-up, lowered her red laced undershirt, and backed up. She looked at me in bewilderment.

"Wha-"

"_Now_ you look like a sexy nurse."

"Oh."

"Although I feel like you should be holding a fake syringe, and make your skirt a little bit shorter..." I trailed off. She sat down at the table and we began to eat breakfast. When I finished, I ran back upstairs to go take a shower. I was almost finished until Alice began beating on the door.

"Are you going anywhere today?" She yelled.

"Yeah, I have a date."

"Me too! It's a Costume Party."

"Nice."

"Um, the date is with your boyfriend right?"

"No, it's with some random hobo, because I'm a gutter slut."

"I can see it.

"You bitch." I laughed.

"Is it possible that you can stay there for the night?"

"I guess. Wh- you know what, I'll stay there. No need to tell me."

"I wanna have sex with the gu-"

"Alice I don't need to kn-"

"And if you refuse, we'll do it on your bed." I shuttered at the thoughts. I finished my shower, go dressed in something more suitable for public, and began to walk out the door.

"Alice, I'm leaving."

"K. Bye Fag." She yelled.

"Wear a condom!" I slammed the door behind me. I emerged onto the sunny street. For Halloween, it was surprisingly warm. The walk to the Manor was crazy. _I've really got to get my license._Park Row, then the Bowery, Pioneer's bridge, Coventry, then the really steep hill to the manor. I finally made it by about 2 o'clock, and I was winded. _My god, Gotham is huge._ I rang the doorbell only to have Alfred open the door.

"Hello, Robin."

"Hey," I gasped for air, "Alfred."

"You walked sir?"

"Yeah," I did a breathy laugh, "I didn't want to trouble you guys."

"Oh it wouldn't have been any trouble sir." I walked in, took off my shoes, and looked around for Dick. I was glad I didn't see Bruce yet. I was extremely nervous for our date and it was killing me.

"Where's-"

"The gymnastics room, sir. Master Bruce is at the office trying to finish things up so he can make time for you and your, uh, date."

"You knew about that?"

"Sir, there isn't a thing that goes on in this house that I don't know about." He chuckled. I began blushing profusely.

"Where's-"

"The hall on the left of the staircase, take a left, and then a right, and it is the third door on your left."

"Thanks Alfred." I began waking in the direction Alfred told me and I was laughing at the thought of getting a map for this house. I finally made it to the gymnastics room, and I found him doing a bunch of flips and hand springs. He finished is mount off as he noticed me.

"Hey." He said breathily.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here so early? Isn't your date in like, three or four hours?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to spend some time with you before I had to go."

"How sweet of you." He walked over and grabbed a towel from the rack, and wiped his forehead, and motioned for me to follow. We exited the room, and began to climb the stairs to his room. He pushed the door open and went to grab sweats from his closet and proceeded to the shower. I sat on the bed, but Dick didn't even bother to close the door to the bathroom. He crossed his arms over his stomach, grabbed his shirt, and lifted it off. His chiseled chest, and sculpted abs... _Keep it together._He slid his pants off and began to turn on the shower. Perfect view of his ass... _Keep it together!_ I and he held a distinctive conversation during his shower. I finally mentioned how I probably needed to stay over, and Dick seemed a little more excited than normal. He came out of the bathroom in his underwear, and I sort of blushed. He proceeded to put on his sweatpants, crawled into bed, and I joined him. He held out his arms, and I assumed my position by nuzzling under his chin, and holding him tight. We carried a conversation for what seemed like minutes but were actually hours.

"So how are you?"

"I'm nervous."

"For your date with Bruce?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"He's just so brooding, and you know, I care about you."

"What does this have to do with me?" He chuckled.

"How you're so comfortable with me going on this date. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Absolutely!" He smiled warmly. "Bruce deserves just as much love as we do."

"Doesn't Bruce sleep with those women?"

"Well, he 'sleeps' with them to not let the media know he's gay. He just pays them to brag about sleeping with them. Sure, they get disappointed, but Bruce's enterprise would fall to pieces if everyone knew."

"Oh." We sat there cuddling and pondering our own thoughts. Finally a question arose that got me thinking.

"Why haven't you been over here lately?" Dick asked me.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Everything this week has been a blur."

"Hmm." He traced his finger up the back of my neck, and it felt divine, until he reached a point where I couldn't feel his finger anymore."

"You're so adorable. Dick."

"You too, Robin."

"Dick..." I trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"I.. Um... I L-"

"Robin?" Alfred's voice crackled over the intercom. I sighed.

"Yeah?" My voice was dismal.

"Bruce will be here momentarily. He is going to shower, and get changed, then you will be ready to go." I climbed out of the bed only to have Dick pull me back in.

"Where do you think you are going?" He smiled and laughed. He pressed his lips to my forehead, and I laughed.

"Am I being detained?"

"By god you are!" I spun around and began to press my lips against his. He responded by pulling me onto him. I laced my fingers through his shaggy black hair. He traced his hands down my back, and pulled me closer. I pulled away and got off, I didn't want to but, I had no control. Dick dropped into what seemed like a trance. He was staring straight into my eyes before he got up and ran out of the room. The room began spinning and I fell. Everything was disorienting me, and I passed out.

**Dick's P.O.V.**

I laced my hands down his back, and pulled him closer, but he pushed himself off of me and climbed off of the bed. I was confused, he wanted it as much as I did, but then it hit me. The red, only red. I jumped up from the bed and ran down the hall to find Bruce just walking in the door. I hopped onto the railing and slid down only to have Alfred yell at me.

"Master Dick!"

"Not now Al." I ran up to Bruce and I guess you could say I looked rather hysterical.

"Yes Dick?"

"I have proof!"

"Proof of?"

I lowered my voice to a whisper, "Of Joker controlling Robin!" Bruce's expression turned to pure fascination. "His eyes go from that beautiful hazel to a blood red!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

Finally home from work at six o'clock, and it all seems so surreal and crazy. Sure I'm taking a 16 year old on a date, but I care for him. I really do. It seems fake or uncertain, but I do. I just hope he can forgive me for being late... I swung the door open and was greeted by Alfred who took my coat and briefcase.

"I've notified Robin of your arrival sir."

"Thanks Alf-"

"Master Dick!"

"Not now Al." Dick ran up to me in hysteria.

"Yes Dick?"

"I have proof!"

"Proof of?"

He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Of Joker controlling Robin!" I was fascinated, though I should have been concerned. "His eyes go from that beautiful hazel to a blood red!" I was shocked at what I heard. Shocked and somewhat glad, because now I knew when he was acting different so I could make observations, and analyze him. I would know exactly when Robin left, and Harley stepped into the chair. I know that Joker isn't controlling him. He's Harley's son so she is going to want to know about him. That and I don't think Joker knows how to manipulate that kind of technology.

"Alright." I finally replied. I began up the stairs, mulling over what I was just told. When I reached the top, Robin was exiting Dick's room, and he seemed disoriented and puzzled. "Um, I'll- I'll be ready in a sec." He looked at me and nodded. I saw in his eyes, that they weren't a solid red, but there were patches that were slowly turning back to hazel. I don't think he registered what I had just said. I put on hand on his back and my other under his legs and picked him up. He mumbled something I didn't catch, but he lightly laughed. "Let's get you downstairs." I carried him downstairs, bridal. Al looked at Robin, concerned. I set him down on the couch in the living room, and he passed out. In a frantic motion, I felt his pulse. It was there thank god, but I asked Alfred if he would watch over Robin in case anything was to happen. He happily obliged. I think he passes out or at least gets noxious and disoriented when his brain takes over again. I went back upstairs to my room, and closed the door. I fixed my bed up and lit a scented candle—just to make the room a little more home-y, for events that may occur later tonight.

When it looked decent, I decided a shower would be good. So I gripped my tie and pulled to the right, and then to the left, and the right again. I slid my shoes and socks off, and then removed my tie. Unbuttoned my shirt, slid my belt off, dropped my pants and entered the bathroom. I turned on the water to a selection slightly above body temperature. I laced my thumbs into the band of my jock, and pushed down, and was finally naked. It was my favorite thing on earth. Male nudity was great. I didn't even care if it went anywhere. I didn't care if sex was part of it. Just being naked was relaxing and fun. I hopped into the shower until something caught my attention. I tried to ignore it, but it was ten inches, and begging to be fixed. I got through my shower successfully ignoring it for the sake of Robin, but it sure was hard. I dressed in some casual clothing that I haven't been seen in for god knows how long: a short sleeve V neck green shirt, some jeans, and a pair of converse. I opened my door, only to have Dick wolf whistle at me from his door. He giggled and then closed his door. I chuckled and went downstairs to see if Robin was doing alright. I found him sleeping on the couch and tried to wake him. "Robin?" When his eyes shot open, he bolted up in a frenzy screaming our names.

"Bruce?! Dick?!"

"Robin, clam down."

"Wha- What?" His breaths became rapid. He jumped up and slung his arms around me.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a terrible nightmare about Joker making me kill you guys."

"It was just a dream." I held him tighter, and stroked his hair. _Too far Joker. Too far._

**Robin's P.O.V. **

I was puzzled as to why Dick had run off. I stood there and pondered what could have happened. I walked into the bathroom, with my muscles still aching and looked to the mirror. I noticed the most peculiar thing. My eyes were... red? _Why are my eyes-_ I was becoming dizzy, really fast. The world was swirling, and I couldn't take it. I fell to the floor, and pathetically tried to crawl out of the bathroom. I regained my footing, but I was noxious as hell. I felt as if I was going to throw up my stomach and my heart. I walked towards the door, and out to the hallway where I found Bruce who had been looking at me.

"Um, I'll- I'll be ready in a sec." He said. I nodded. I barely caught what he had said, but my headache was growing, and I felt dizzier. I felt a hand on my back and something else at the bend of my knees. I felt light weighted. I guess Bruce picked me up. "Some-some way to start- to start a date." I lightly chuckled.

"Let's get you downstairs." We went downstairs, and into the living room. The last thing I remember, was Bruce gently setting me on the couch. Then everything went black.

_I had awakened to a room I felt familiar too. It was a pure white room, with two men with bags over their heads._

_"Take their bags off." A voice cackled over an intercom, and began to laugh hysterically. I was guessing the man was watching me through the mirror, which I assumed to be a one way. I did as he instructed, and began to remove the bags when I noticed, they were men I knew. Men I loved. It was Dick and Bruce. They were wearing gas masks, and they were bound to the chairs they sat on. "Now turn around and pick up my knife from the table." He began laughing hysterically again._

_"Why? What do you want with them?"_

_"I just want to see what you are capable of."_

_"I won't-"_

_"Wrong answer." He began pumping a foul green gas into the room. I pulled my collar of my shirt over my mouth and tried to keep my breathing slow. Bruce and Dick were becoming hysterical, trying to get out of the binds. "You two might want to settle down, or your poor friend's head there just might pop. I raised my other hand to the back of my head, and felt a piece of machinery.__ My slow constant breathing became rapid._ _My head was swimming and I had lost control of my body. This feeling of maliciousness came over me. I was craving pain. I was feeling a blood rush of sadism. I retreated to the table with the knife on it and picked it up. The gas had ceased, and the man was hysterically laughing. Bruce and Dick were becoming frenzy-ish. They were thrashing to and fro trying to get out of their chairs. Their screams were numb to my ears. I felt a smile grow across my face. This feeling of maliciousness was great! I seductively mounted Bruce's lap, waving the knife in front of his face._

_"Bruce, I always loved you. But your love just isn't enough. I plunged the knife into his chest and cut a hole into his left pec. I pulled out a bloody muscle that had stopped beating. "Your heart is what I really want." Blood was profusely spraying all over the room turning it from white to splatters of crimson._

_"Very creative." The levity in his voice was intense. I got up from Bruce's corpse and moved on to Dick. He was crying onto the mask, and slowing his breathing._

_"And now you. You should really be proud Dick." I stabbed the dagger into his stomach. He let out a yelp. "I mean, after all, you were the one who let this happen. If only you kept an eye on me. If you had just stayed with me for a couple more seconds, I wouldn't have been poisoned with hallucinogens and programmed to be a slave for these freaks." I pulled the dagger out and stabbed it in another place. He yelped again. I repeatedly pulled the dagger out and stabbed again and again and again. "ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

_"Yes!" I dismounted the bodies, and the feeling that once came over me had left. I looked down and had seen the crimson mess I had made. It was all __my__fault. It was all __my __fault. All __my__ fault. All __my__-_

"Robin?"

"Bruce?! Dick?!"

"Robin, clam down." He said. His voice was soothing.

"Wha- What?" I was breathing rapidly, and I needed a hug. I jumped off the couch and clasped Bruce in a hug.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a terrible nightmare about Joker making me kill you guys."

"It was just a dream." His hug became tighter. "He won't hurt you, or us." His hug was becoming too tight.

"Br-ugh-Bruce! Air!" I was gasping at the words. "Air!" His hug released, and I had gasped for precious air.

"Oh, uh, sorry." He hung his head down.

"Don't worry about it." I chuckled/gasped. "Let's, uh, let's just go on our date."


	20. Chapter 20

**Robin's P.O.V.**

"It was just a dream." His hug became tighter. "He won't hurt you, or us." His hug was becoming too tight.

"Br-ugh-Bruce! Air!" His hug released, and I had gasped for precious air.

"Oh, uh, sorry." He hung his head down.

"Don't worry about it." I chuckled. "Let's, uh, let's just go on our date." We made our way for the door when I noticed... Bruce was dressed casually? Following my realization that Bruce wasn't in a suit and tie, was me inhaling of this beautiful aroma around him. It was musky and intoxicating. It almost had me melt. I just found him increasingly become more and more attractive the more I followed him... God what I'd give to throw away the date, and have him just bone me right now. His chiseled body, and firm frame, the way his one medium lock of jet black hair falls over his forehead in just the right way, and how soft his lips look. I shook my head and tried to focus on reality. _Focus. _This date was going to be good, except for the fact that I woke up from a traumatizing dream... and now I have a boner. _Perfect start to a date._ We got to the door and Bruce pulled a jacket from the coat rack and opened the door for me. We stepped out on the porch, and Bruce told me to wait, and put the jacket over my shoulders. His warm smile was all that I needed to stay warm. He ran to the massive garage that I somehow didn't notice until now, and pulled out in a very flashy Benz. He pulled up to the front step, hopped out of the car and ran around to open the door for me. "What a gentlemen." I giggled. Bruce said something after but I couldn't hear it over the radio. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, did you hear that?" He spoke up.

"Nope." I chuckled. He ran around to the driver's side, hopped in and drove around the ceramic fountain that had been overgrown in ivy. We began down The Manor Hill, when I turned down the radio and looked to Bruce. "So what are we gonna do tonight?"

"Well in the spirit of Halloween, I've decided on a couple things."

"Like?"

"Like a movie," He said.

"Nice."

"Then a haunted house,"

"Yes!" I got excited.

"Then go back to the Manor and unwind."

"Sounds fun!" I was really excited for our date. We arrived to the Monarch Theater and Bruce didn't seem himself. He was a little more sullen. His arm was on the center console and I grabbed it. He looked over at me and we made eye contact for what seemed like forever. "Bruce,"

"Yeah?"

"You know if something is wrong you can tell me. Even though you might have been joking, I wasn't. I really am always here for you." He smiled and became good old Bruce again. He smiled and we climbed out of the car, and ran to the box office. The movie had already started, but I think Bruce might have planned it. Seeing as how he is a billionaire he might be swarmed. We made it in giggling and stole two seats in the back. I guess in spite of Halloween the Theater decided to do an old scary movie. It was called The Terror. It was a movie that Basil Karlo, A.K.A. Clay Face, killed the leading man and shapeshifted into him. It was out of anger and jealousy that he didn't get leading role. I read up on the Bat computer. I giggled when I noticed the lead actor. Even though it was dark and the movie was quite frightful, I continually found myself burrowing into Bruce's chest. I was a little girl when it came to horror movies, and so Bruce got cuddled with and then some, albeit this happening that aroma around him become apparent again, and I was becoming intoxicated. Although towards the end, some women started noticing Bruce. Even though they saw me and him cuddling, they were still swooning and giving him eyes. They were on dates with their own husbands/boyfriends, but decide to fixate themselves on my Bruce! I felt my blood boiling, and I was becoming enraged. So what the movie didn't end? I grabbed Bruce's arm and he leaned over to me. "Can we get out of here? The women are giving you a lot of attention, and to be honest, I don't like it."

"Sure." he laughed and began to get up. We snuck out of the theater just as the big finale was starting and made it back to the car. Bruce was smiling, and I was melting everywhere. His smiles were so warm and sexy.

"I love your smiles!" I exclaimed. He smiled again, and yet once more I melted.

"Thanks." He giggled. I looked at the clock on the radio and saw the time. 10 o'clock. Bruce looked at the clock as well and spoke, "So, I've made a last minute executive decision."

"Well you are a CEO." I chuckled. He playfully smiled.

"I'm gonna take you to dinner. We've had enough scares tonight, and how you were clutching me in there," He chuckled, "I don't want you having nightmares."

"Oh that reminds me, did I ask you if I could spend the night? Alice is gonna, or probably already, has company..." I trailed off. Bruce had yet another smile grow over his face.

"Yes you can." He pulled out of the parking lot and began down the street.

"I hope you don't mind. I would pay for some stuff, but Alice didn't give me any money..."

"You think I care if you can pay or not? It's a simple date." He laughed, "Besides I'm the gentleman and I'll pay. I'm rich; I've got money to spend." He covered his mouth with his hand. "I'm sorry, that sounded offensive. I'm so sorry."

"It's cool, Bruce. I wasn't offended." We finally made it to that fancy joint, the Iceberg Lounge, and entered. I felt extremely out of place. Everyone inside was wearing their best dress, and me and Bruce walk in, wearing nothing but jeans and casual T-shirts, except Bruce had on his gray hoodie. It was pretty cold in here. Probably the giant ass iceberg in the middle of the room… We walked up to the host's podium and waited for the host to arrive. He saw Bruce from across the room, and his eyes lit up. He almost sprinted at the sight of Bruce.

"Monsieur Bruce! Un tel plaisir de vous voir. Dois-je vous obtenir votre table?" He chuckled.

"Oui." Bruce said politely. He grabbed two menus and began walking towards a staircase in the back. Bruce and the host were having a conversation, but I wasn't in tune to it. I'm pretty sure it was in French too. We began up the stairs and entered a secluded room. There was a table directly below a skylight. It was majestic. The night was clear, the moon was full and the stars were shining ever so bright. The host seemed a little stingier than he was before. He curtly left after almost tossing us the menus. Bruce and I kept a fun conversation while we waited on our steaks, and when they arrived, we turned into ravaging carnivores. We were savages at these steaks I swear. After we finished Bruce practically yanked me out of the room and we got back to the car. We pulled out of the parking lot and made our way to the Manor.

"What was that waiter's issue?"

"I and he had a little…. disagreement. When we pulled up next to the fountain, we climbed out and walked to the front step. I went to turn the door knob, but Bruce turned me to him, with his hands on my shoulders. "Robin, I have to tell you something..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

I ran around the car and opened the car door for him.

"What a gentlemen." The radio was rather loud.

"Anything for a guy that I may or may not love." I scratched the back of my head. _Stupid! Stupid!_ "Uh, did you hear that?"

"Nope." He chuckled. I closed the door and ran back around to the driver's side and hopped in. "So what are we gonna do tonight?" He asked.

"Well in the spirit of Halloween, I've decided on a couple things."

"Like?" He swiftly asked.

"Like a movie,"

"Nice."

"Then a haunted house,"

"Yes!" He seemed ecstatic.

"Then go back to the Manor and unwind."

"Sounds fun!" We were driving until we made it to the theater. Memories were coming back to haunt me and my stomach was churning. I felt dizzy and this wave of depression came over me until I felt something grab my arm. "Bruce,"

"Yeah?" I spoke up.

"You know if something is wrong you can tell me. Even though you might have been joking, I wasn't. I really am always here for you." I felt a smile grow across my face and suddenly the death of my parents was the last of my thoughts. His presence was all I needed. It was like this clarity has washed over me, and it was all thanks to Robin. I might really love him. We climbed out of the car and ran to the ticket vendor. The movie was well underway, but I didn't want to show up on time or early. Not trying to be an egotist, but everyone is so star crazed when it comes to me. We were laughing and giggling when we entered the theater and grabbed a couple seats in the back. They were doing a Halloween feature: The Terror. It was a movie in which Basil Karlo became the true epitome of egotism. I guess poor little Robin didn't do well with horror movies. Every time something even semi frightening he was burrowed in my side. I loved it, just because I felt as if I was his comfort, as he was mine. I felt his grip on me tighten increasingly each time, and then came to notice that women were looking at me with their googly eyes. Robin grabbed my arm and I leaned over to him. "Can we get out of here? The women are giving you a lot of attention, and to be honest, i'm getting jealous."

"Sure." I smiled and we left the theater. We hopped back into the car and I smiled warmly.

"I love your smiles!" He said happily. I smiled again.

"Thanks." Robin looked away, I looked at the clock, "So, I've made a last minute executive decision."

"Well you are a CEO." Robin lightly giggled. I smiled.

"I'm gonna take you to dinner. We've had enough scares tonight, and how you were clutching me in there," I chuckled, "I don't want you having nightmares."

"Oh that reminds me, did I ask you if I could spend the night? Alice is gonna, or probably already, has company..." He trailed off. An overwhelming smile grew on my face.

"Yes you can." I pulled out of the parking lot, and sped down the street.

"I hope you don't mind. I would pay for some stuff, but Alice didn't give me any money..."

"You think I care if you can pay or not? It's a simple date." I laughed, "Besides I'm the gentleman and I'll pay. I'm rich; I've got money to spend." I had a sense of "_You're being a dick."_come over me, and I slapped my hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry, that sounded offensive. I'm so sorry."

"It's cool, Bruce. I wasn't offended." We got to the Iceberg and walked in. When we walked in, Robin looked around worryingly. He was shyly moving forward, looking around at the people in fancy dresses and tuxedos. We walked up to the host's podium and waited for the host to arrive. Louis saw me across the room and bolted in my direction.

"Monsieur Bruce! Un tel plaisir de vous voir. Dois-je vous obtenir votre table?" He chuckled.

"Oui." I said. He grabbed two menus and began walking towards a staircase in the back.

"Vous êtes habillé très décontracté pour le projet d'entreprise, pas?"

I chuckled, "Louis, ce ne est pas une entreprise commerciale."

"Oh?" He chuckled.

"C'est un rendez-vous."

"Un… Un rendez-vous?" He began to question.

"Oui." I replied. His attitude became snotty, and strict.

"Vous êtes Bruce Wayne. Pas un fagot!" He cocked his head up right, and almost spat at my shoes. His cocky French accent made me want to deck him, but I was civil. We began up the stairs and entered a secluded room. There was a table directly below a skylight, just as I had wanted. The night was clear, the moon was full and the stars beaming, it was all too perfect. Louis threw the menus at us, and abruptly left. We had ordered medium rare steaks, and had torn into them like voracious wolves. We were laughing and eating. We were practically barbarians, but we didn't care. We were having fun with each other's company. Finally, when we both finished I swiftly grabbed Robin and we booked it out to the car, and hopped in. We pulled out of the parking lot and drove back towards the Manor.

"What was the waiter's issue?"

"Him and I had a little….. disagreement." Robin went to on to thank me for the date because it was the only one he's ever been on. When we pulled up next to the fountain we climbed out and walked to the front step. Robin hopped onto the front step and went to turn the doorknob, but I impulsively ripped his arm away from it.

"Robin, I have to tell you something..." I trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"So, you remember when we pulled up to the theater and I was, uh..."

"Sullen?"

"Yeah. You said you would be there for me." At this point I grabbed his hands and held them. "I felt something I've never felt before. See, my parents were murdered behind that theater, in what is called crime alley."

"Oh." Robin gasped. Tears were forming at his tear ducts.

"When you comforted me, all those thoughts went away, and for the first time in my life, I felt..." Robin's face became inquisitive. "In love." His face went from inquisitive to something warm and happy. The tears had started to stream down his face. "I know this seems weird you know us being in a relationship of three people, and that you are torn between me and Dick, but I love you. I know I do. I'm not saying that I hate Dick or anything, but I just..." I sighed. "I'm devoted only to you. I'm sorry if I've made things awkward for you, but I felt like I needed to tell you that." I felt extremely awkward after saying that so I rushed inside and stripped my jacket off. Robin came in afterwards. I began to walk towards the stairs, until Robin grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Bruce. Can I uh..." He looked around, "Can I kiss you?" I smiled and felt relieved and warm inside. My impulsiveness kicked in and I leaned down and kissed him. He threw his arms around my neck and furthered the kiss. Eventually I grabbed his ass, and lifted him up to my waist. I guess he caught what I was doing, and wrapped his legs around me. The kisses continued, and I loved it. His were so soft and untainted. It was making me crave more and more. Finally, I pulled back and stared at his eyes. They seemed lustful and yearning.

"How many times have you had sex?" I asked awkwardly.

"I've only had and given a blow job with Dick."

"Want to go to my room?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **Who's ready for some sex? Yeah? Well this chapter is from **Robin's P.O.V.** with the sex, and next chapter will be from Bruce's. So you can relive the fun!

**Robin's P.O.V.**

"Bruce. Can I uh..." I looked around checking for anyone who might be watching, "Can I kiss you?" He pulled a sexy smile. Without warning he leaned in out of the blue and began to kiss me. I returned the surprises by slinging my arms around his neck and he seemed pleased with it. So pleased that he actually grabbed my ass and lifted me up to his waist. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. The kissing continued and it was bliss. His lips were so warm and experienced. I could die in this moment, but I know I'd die happy. Bruce pulled back and stared into my eyes. He seemed lustful.

"How many times have you had sex?" he randomly spat out.

"I've only had and given a blow job with Dick." I shyly admitted.

"Want to go to my room?" The question caused my heart to sink and flutter. I was beginning to become nervous, but I wanted it. I know I did. I agreed to the offer, and dismounted Bruce. He began racing up the stairs, and I quickly followed after taking my shoes off. We got to Bruce's door and he threw the door open. We both entered.

"I'm sorry if I'm jittery. I'm just really nervous."

"It's alright. Wait on the bed. And feel free to make yourself comfortable." He winked at me and entered the bathroom, then closed the door behind him. I slowly slid my shirt off, and took off my pants. I walked over to the door and closed it. I had decided to leave my underwear on as a little teaser, but I didn't even know if Bruce would be into me. Er, well... my body. I mean I'm not big, but I don't have abs to drool over like Bruce. I was just tall skinny and flexible. I was becoming insecure. I've seen Bruce's godly body before and I didn't want to disappoint him. I wrapped my arms over my stomach, held my sides, and hunched over. Bruce had opened the bathroom and I stood up and waited hesitantly and timidly. He exited in nothing but a neon green jock. I swear my mouth hit the floor from the sight, and my mind was racing. His chiseled chest, carved abs, his massive biceps, and muscular legs, the view was making me sweat. He had arms that I just wanted to be in, and suddenly the grasp on my body tightened, and I felt even more inadequate.

"You look... so hot." I was stuttering.

"Why are you so tensed up and shy?"

"I'm... uh, I'm not." I stumbled out.

"Yes, you are." He repeated. "Why are you covering yourself up?"

"It's just, you are so chiseled and sexy and well I'm-" I was cut off.

"Sexy too? I don't care if you have muscles or not. I don't care if you were thick or thin. I fell in love with you, not your body. You are still very sexy." With that I felt a wave of intimate passion fall over me and I knew I was ready. Bruce took two steps towards me and it was too long. I mimicked his steps and eventually we met. He ran his fingers through my hair, pushing it back and smiling. I straightened my back, and stood on my tip toes to kiss him. He furthered the kiss by pulling me in tighter to his body. His skin was warm and inviting. I pushed my fingers on one hand up the back of his neck and through his hair. He seemed to enjoy it because his grip tightened and his kissing tempo picked up slightly. My other hand slid down his shoulders and then his lower back and laced my fingers into the band of his jock. Bruce pulled away when I did that.

"What? Was that bad?"

"No. It was good. You're gonna drive me wild doing that." He said and then bit his lip. He leaned back in, but not for a kiss. He had begun to nibble on my neck and a slight moan escaped my lips. I guess Bruce heard it because he nibbled even softer and had started to lick the spots he bit. It was turning me on, I swear I was ready to explode with sex... if that is a thing... I pulled away. "What? Was that bad?"

"No. It was good. You're gonna drive me wild doing that!" I bit my lip and he smiled. Bruce kissed me again, and before I knew it my underwear had been discarded. I was naked.

"Still very sexy." His voice was enlightening and joyful.

"See, this isn't fair. You still have an article." I said, and he smiled. He picked me up by the ass and lifted my crotch to his head. Let's be honest, my dick was very hard. Like, very. He licked from base to tip before throwing me onto the bed. I had gasped at the action he had taken.

"Did I hurt you?!"

"No. No." I laughed.

"Oh, well to answer your statement earlier... I don't play fair." He smiled and creeped over to the bed. He crawled on top of me and began to kiss me again, but this time his body was softly grinding on mine. As the seconds went on the grinding became harder and faster. It was so sexually intense. My fingers had wandered up to his hair, and were running through it ravenously. My want for this was rather insatiable. His lips left mine, and I almost whimpered at the loss except for the fact that he moved to that one spot on my neck that just makes me... well yeah. _Oh, Bruce. You're too good at this._

"Brr-uh. Bruce, bite me just a lii- little bit harder." When I finished the sentence his body ran against mine. He did what I practically pleaded for, and sunk his teeth into my neck. I moaned in pure ecstasy. My legs wrapped themselves around Bruce's, and my hands moved to his back. He stopped biting me and began licking a trail from my neck down the length of my body. My hands moved from his back to grab the sheets, while his hands moved up my hips to my sides and eventually to play with my nipples. My body impulsively had a spasm and radically arched. He eventually made it down to an extension that had been throbbing mercilessly. There was a sudden blur of color and I began getting dizzy, but it was almost as if my body negated what my mind was sinking over. My body was in pleasure, but my mind was in a daze. I looked down to see what was happening only to find a blurred shape which I made out to be Bruce's head, sliding up and down, to the pleasurable pulses riveting through my body. He removed my dick from his mouth and came back up to kiss me. He swiftly deceived me and put his lips to my ear.

"My turn?" I was really pleased by this request. It was my turn to show Bruce that I, in a word, cared. I didn't take my sweet time, I got right to it. I fought my disorientation and slid my hands up his ass and through the band of his jockstrap. I pulled down mercilessly, to have his ten inches pounce out at me. What I did next put Bruce in torture. I slowly lowered down onto it using my tongue to get it wet and massage the shaft. It was driving Bruce wild. To add torture to injury, I took my sweet time now of all times. He quickly grew impatient and placed a hand on the back of my head and gave a subtle push. Four inches, five inches, six inches, seven inches, seven and a half and I knew my limit. My throat muscles contracted around his shaft and Bruce moaned loudly. I moved my head up and down slowly, and eventually faster and faster. Bruce bucked his hips and I took that as a cue to take it out. He whimpered at the loss of pleasure but I took it as a happier opportunity. I crawled up to his face, and our lips touched and we began making out profusely. Now, I was the one who was grinding on him. I was completely enthralled by Bruce. I could tell Bruce was enjoying it by the lavish moans escaping the kisses here and there. Finally, Bruce I guess had enough as he pushed me off of him and flipped me over onto my stomach. He pulled me up to my knees and forced me onto my hands. I grunted at the forceful actions. Bruce really does play rough, but I have a feeling that this isn't as rough as it gets. "Do you want to do this, Robin?" I hesitated.

"Yes." That was all he needed. He dug through his night stand, and pulled out a square of plastic and a bottle of this German brand lubricant. He poured some lubricant into his hand and well... greased me up, and following that act he fixed himself too, condom and all. The next part was intense. He was teasing me by sliding the tip of his cock up my crease before finally prodding me. He slowly slid in, and it was bolts of electricity and pain shooting all up and down my body. I grabbed the sheets and clenched my teeth. The disorientation came back and I felt myself getting head heavy.

"Make it easier for you, please." I put my head down onto the pillow, and Bruce pushed my torso down and lifted my ass a little higher. The pain was a little easier on me, and Bruce slid in with ease. I decided to fight this disorientation and pulled myself back up to my hands. The pain was there but it wasn't as intense. Bruce wrapped on arm around my neck and slowly lifted me up to his body. We were on our knees, my back pressed to his chest, and my arms wrapped around his neck. One of his arms was wrapped around my chest, and his other was pumping my dick. He hadn't pulled out nor was he thrusting. He was just balls deep and sitting there, although he was breathing heavily in my ear, before he finally spoke.

"Jesus, you're tight." I turned my head to him and planted a kiss on him. The pleasure coming over me was intense by Bruce's motions on my cock, but it was magnified when Bruce started to pull out. I moaned loudly, and Bruce began kissing the back of my neck, sweetly. "I'm not hurting you are I?" He said softly before slowly thrusting back in.

"No." I moaned. I felt a roguish smile come across my face. "In fact," I moaned in between thrusts, "can you go a bit faster?"

"Oh, don't do that to me, Robin." He picked up his pace, and the wave of pleasure was so intense. He almost yelled, "Robin, your ass is perfect." He pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in with a massive force. My hips bucked and I moaned. "Gah! I'm gonna cum." He said aloud. Bruce pulled and thrusted a couple more times before he was ready to finish. He finally pulled out and ripped off the condom. He motioned for me to turn around, I obeyed happily. He pushed me towards the bed and placed his cock into my mouth and thrusted in and out. He called out, and I tasted a blast of bittersweet liquid shoot into my mouth all at once. There was so much, I was sure Bruce had none left. It was so much, but I enjoyed it. My mouth was filled to the brim with cum. Bruce's still hard cock was in my mouth and he wasn't pulling out. He smiled warmly, and said "Swallow with my cock in your mouth." I felt a pang of pleasure shoot through me with that demand. _Do I like being bossed around?_ I did what Bruce demanded and swallowed. To my amazement two more strings shot out of Bruce, and perfectly down my throat. "We can't leave you unattended, love." He placed his palm on my shaft and worked it up and down three different times. With each one that tingly sensation came closer and closer.

"Bruce- I'm- AH!" I moaned loudly and blew. I got a shot up onto my lip and others here and there on my chest and stomach and one final one dripped down my shaft. Bruce quickly took action and began licking the mess up off of me. It felt good, and made me giggle. He got up to my lips and, yup. He licked over them and returned to my lips and pushed his tongue inside. We kissed fiercely, and then climbed up to the pillows and pulled the sheets and blankets up to us. We were still naked, but we were comfortable. Bruce wrapped on arm around me and used the other to pull the blanket onto me. I nuzzled up to his pec and made myself comfortable cuddling up to Bruce. I looked up to his crystal eyes, and melted. "Bruce, you have me enthralled." I smiled. He looked into my eyes with a look of concern. "What?"

"Nothing. You're perfect." He kissed my forehead and we laid there in bliss, before I drifted into sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**Tee heet. Did you like the last chapter? Well, you get to read it again... Sorta

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

"Wanna go to my room?" I asked. I was waiting in anticipation for his answer. I could tell that he was contemplating it, but he finally agreed and I couldn't have been happier. He flung his shoes at the door, hopped off of me, and we booked it up the stairs. I opened my door and we both took a step in. Robin turned to me.

"I'm sorry if I'm jittery. I'm just really nervous." He said. I thought his nervousness was actually quite cute.

"It's alright. Wait on the bed—and feel free to make yourself comfortable." I winked at him and entered the bathroom, then closed the door behind me. I was too excited in this moment, because I tore off my shirt—literally ripped it in half off of my chest. I've never been so excited for sex. I unbuttoned my pants and slid them off. I took my fingers and pushed my hair up slightly, before opening the door. I opened the door and Robin shot to his feet and clenched his sides tightly. His mouth dropped almost immediately.

"You look... so sexy." Robin stumbled out.

"Why are you so tensed up and shy?" I asked.

"I'm... uh, I'm not." He stammered.

"Yes, you are."

"It's just, you are so chiseled and sexy and well I'm-" I cut Robin off.

"Sexy too? I don't care if you have muscles or not. I don't care if you were thick or thin. I fell in love with you, not your body. You are still very sexy." I took a couple steps toward him and he was moving towards me as well. We got three inches from each other and I was smiling like a fool. I pushed his hair back, and chuckled lightly. He straightened his back, and stood on his toes to kiss me, but I furthered it pulling him right up to my body. I could tell he wanted it. He ran his fingers up the length of my neck and through my hair. I loved it too much, because I caught myself kissing him faster and pulling him tighter. His other hand laced my back then my jock strap's band. I pulled back from the kiss because he knew how to please me too well.

"What? Was that bad?" He became concerned really fast.

"No. It was good. You're gonna drive me wild doing that." I said. I bit my lip to hold back the impending moan. I leaned in and surprised him when I attacked his neck and not his lips. I nibbled his neck and he moaned slightly. I bit softer and licked every inch. He pulled back. "What? Was that bad?"

"No. It was good. You're gonna drive me wild doing that!" He bit his lip and smiled. I kissed him again. While he was lost in the ecstasy of it all, I slyly removed his underwear. A few moments later he caught on and blushed.

"Still very sexy." I giggled lightly. I giggled. I've never done that before. Robin made me giggle.

"See, this isn't fair. You still have an article." I smiled again at his comment, and picked him up by his ass. I lifted his dick to my face and licked it. His body shuttered, but was abruptly ended seeing as how I tossed him onto the bed. He gasped.

"Did I hurt you?!" I immediately regretted my action.

"No. No." he laughed. I felt the anxious weight lift, and proceeded.

"Oh, well to answer your statement earlier... I don't play fair." I walked over to the bed and crawled on top of him and began to kiss him. I knew that it wasn't enough for me let alone him, so I slowly began to grind my body against his softly—I was slowly becoming hard, and fast. It was so sexually intense. His fingers appeared in my hair and he had been playing with it voraciously. I stopped the kissing and came back in to bite his neck.

"Brr-uh. Bruce, bite me just a lii- little bit harder." The sentence turned me on. I loved being told what to do. It's the submissive in me. I sunk my teeth into his neck and licked the newly conjured fleshy area. Robin moaned and wrapped his legs around mine. He placed his hands on my back, but I moved from his neck and began to lick down the length of his body. His hands moved from my back to grab the sheets, while my hands moved up his hips to his sides, and eventually to play with his nipples. His body arched rapidly. I eventually made it down to his poor throbbing cock. I took it in my mouth, and began to suck on his dick mercilessly. I removed his dick from my mouth and came back up to kiss him. He sounded like he whimpered at the loss. I moved from his lips before I kissed and leaned in to his ear.

"My turn?" He savagely ripped my jock down the length of my legs. My dick jumped out and smacked against the lower portion of my abs. Robin enjoyed teasing because he slowly lowered his head down on my dick and used his tongue to get it wet, instead of diving right in. He finally began to wrap his lips around it but didn't decide to start moving. I was becoming exponentially impatient. I ran my fingers through his hair, and slightly pushed downward on his head. He got to what seemed like seven inches down and he stopped. It was certainly farther than Dick had ever gotten... Something was happening in his mouth that caused my shaft to get all tingly and I couldn't hold back. My mouth opened and a very loud moan escaped. He began to go at his own pace which certainly satisfied me. I began to buck my hips at the constant pleasure shooting through me, but now of all times he takes it out. I was whimpering at the loss of pleasure, but he had a smile on his face. _Is he a pleasure sadist?_He straddled me then climbed up to my face and we began to make out heavily. Every now and again there were moans escaping me. I had had enough and wanted it badly, so I pushed him off of me and flipped him to his stomach. "Do you want to do this, Robin?" There was a pause.

"Yes." I heard the beautiful three letter word, and in an instant grabbed the German lubricant and a condom from my drawer. I poured some lubricant into my hand and slid said hand up the crease of Robin's ass. I poured some more into my hand and laced it onto my finger. I pushed my finger into Robin and moved it around. I heard a slight moan come from his mouth. Afterwards, I ripped the condom open and slid it on. I poured lubricant onto the already poorly lubricated condom and began to tease him by sliding the tip of my cock up his crease before finally prodding him. I slowly slid in every inch feeling more and more pleasure; he was so tight and it felt so good. "Make it easier for you, please." He put his head down on the pillow, and put his ass higher. I moaned softly once I finally entered completely. I hunched over him and wrapped an arm around his neck and subtly pulled him up. We were on our knees, and my chest was right up against his back. I moved my arms around to have one caress his chest and the other jacking him off. I didn't move or thrust at all. He was so tight and I was afraid I might have finished from the pleasurable feeling.

"Jesus, you're tight." He turned to me and kissed me. I began to slowly pull out and increase the speed of my hand on him. He moaned loudly, and I began to kiss the back of his neck. "I'm not hurting you am I?" I thrusted back in.

"No." He moaned. "In fact," He moaned in between thrusts, "can you go a bit faster?" I was so pleased by that. My cock throbbed more.

"Oh, don't do that to me, Robin." I picked up my pace. Some were thrusts others were uncontrollable bucks of my hips. I said loudly, "Robin, your ass is perfect." I pulled almost all the way out, and rammed back in. His hips bucked and he moaned. "Gah! I'm gonna cum." I said aloud. I pulled out and ripped off the condom as fast as I could. I motioned for him to turn around, he did what I pleaded. I pushed me towards the bed and placed my cock into his mouth and thrusted in and out. I called out in a fury of passion and ecstasy, and I exploded. It was probably the most I've ever shot. "Swallow with my cock in your mouth." Once he swallowed to my own surprise I shot two more strings of cum into his mouth. I pushed him onto his back and chuckled. "We can't leave you unattended, love." I placed my palm on his shaft and worked it up and down three different times.

"Bruce- I'm- AH!" He moaned loudly and blew. He got a shot up onto his lip and others here and there on his chest and stomach. I quickly began licking the mess up off of Robin. It made him giggle. I licked his lips and pressed my tongue into his mouth. We kissed fiercely, and then climbed up to the pillows and pulled the sheets and blankets up to us. We were still naked, but we were comfortable. I wrapped one arm around him and used the other to pull the blanket onto him. He nuzzled up to my pec. We were cuddling. He looked up to me, "Bruce, you have me enthralled." I smiled. I noticed that there were spots of red in his eyes that were growing and shrinking rapidly. Almost as if Harley was trying to get in his head, but she couldn't entirely.

"Nothing. You're perfect." I kissed his forehead and we laid there in pure happiness.

**X-Joker's Hideout: About 17 minutes ago-X**

**Harley's P.O.V.**

_Why the hell isn't it working?! God damn piece of junk! Oh! What the hell is he doing that is causing that? What the hell? What is he doing?_

"Oh Harley? Why haven't you gotten him to rob the bank yet?"

"Well you see, uh... His endorphin level is too high so the machine malfunctions and can't get a hold of him..." I squeaked.

"Well, you better have him up and robbing that bank by morning, or I'll use your skin as my new blanket. Okay? Okay. I love you dear."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**So I went on a date last Friday night and it went... Well... *sigh* It wasn't even a date. It was a pity party for me. Oh... and uh, Merry Christmas.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I heard a harsh ring that was ended abruptly, followed by some movement in the bed. I opened my eyes and a blur of dim colors and darkness meshed. I looked over after my vision had sharpened to an empty bedside and noticed that Bruce was standing up in his jock. I sat up and he had turned around.

"Bruce?" I moaned sleepily, "What are you doing? It's like two in the morning."

"I have to go to work, Robin."

"Work? Like the office? At two?" He held his hands up to his head like horns on his head.

"Like this kind of work." He laughed. I giggled and climbed out of bed. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him.

"Please be careful, Bruce."

"I promise." He led me back to the bed and told me to sleep. I laid in bed wondering if Bruce would be okay.

_He's done this a million times, he'll be fine._

_But what if somebody shoots him while he isn't looking?_

_He has a bullet proof suit._

_But what if Harley Quinn plants dynamite on him?_

_That's absurd. Batman is vigilant._

_But what if-_

_STOP!_I was finished doubting myself, and forced myself to sleep.

**Dick's P.O.V.**

"Uh, Bruce? Are you alright?"

"Yeah? Why do you ask?" He was looking around voraciously, as if there was a specific criminal he was looking for.

"No reason... Hey, there's a clown." There was a joker clan member walking around, and Bruce flew into action. He wasn't even guilty of anything. Bruce had tackled him to the ground and pressed his foot to his face. He put on his brooding facade and began interrogating.

"Where is the Joker?!"

"Look Buddy, I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"You're wearing the mask, so you are a part of the gang. Now, where the hell is the Joker?!"

"I can't tell you."

"In a couple second you won't, because you will be eating out of a straw. Now, tell me where the fuck the Joker is!"

"Batman!" I shouted. Bruce brought his knee down on the man's face and knocked him out. "Seriously, what is your deal?"

"That dick is possessing Robin, and that isn't okay."

"Woah, I didn't know you cared about him so much." I was shocked.

"He is everything to me."

"Glad you care about him. I think I'm needed in The Diamond" I felt the tear welling up in my eyes, and I swiftly grappled away. I didn't want to cry in front of Bruce.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I woke up for the second time, and found a note on the bed side. I picked it up and opened it.

_"Robin, there is some freshly brewed coffee in the kitchen, and Alfred has prepared you a breakfast as per my request. I had to go into the office early this morning, but feel free to stick around, and make yourself at home. Love, Bruce"_

I slid out of bed, and threw on all of my clothes. I went downstairs and drank some coffee. Alfred really went to extremes. Eggs, waffles, pancakes... it was beginning to look a lot like last time I ate breakfast here. I picked up a piece of French toast, but something was wrong. I was getting dizzy and disoriented, yet again.

_What is causing this?_ I had no control over myself, I tried to hold onto the table and root myself there, but my own body had it's different ideas. I forgot how to control my limbs and found myself at the door. I slipped on my shoes and the next thing I knew, I woke up with my hands bandaged at 11:30 PM and a loud noise like a window breaking.

"Mista J! Bat brain and his birdy boy are here."

_Bruce? Dick?_

**X-Wayne Manor: Earlier That Day-X**

**Dick's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Bruce it's Dick... I think Robin left early."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he left his jacket though... So, I'm gonna take a quick trip on my motorcycle to his place and drop it off."

"Alright, be safe." With that I whipped on my jacket, grabbed Robin's jacket, and ran out to the garage. I started the bike and began my trip to Alice Pennsgrove's Orphanage. The wind bit my face and the air was brisk, but when I made it I ecstatically ran towards the door. I knocked a couple times and heard some groans coming to the door. When it opened, Alice stood there drunk and post-sex posture.

"What do you want?" she held her hand over her face to cover the sun.

"Um, is Robin home?"

"No, I thought," She covered her mouth, as if she almost threw up, "he was still with you." Just then a half-naked slightly attractive man came from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Alice, can we get back to bed?" He chuckled and she giggled.

"Scram, kid. I've got something to mess with." She slammed the door in my face and her giggles were getting quieter and quieter.

**X-Sionis Bank: Later That Day Around 10:30 P.M.-X**

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

I entered the bank and began analyzing the crime scene immediately. Apparently everyone thinks that Sionis' bank is an easy drop. Most people don't succeed, but this one seemed like it had some heavy force.

_There is blood on the smashed window; the computer seems to not register whose the blood is. I continued through the bloodied window and the stained floor scattered with glass. No report of injury, it seems that the robbery had happened after closing hours. The floor had giant foot prints smashed into the tile, and the blood seemed to follow next to them. The counter is obliterated—almost as if it exploded spontaneously. The only thing, there isn't any residue that might lead me to believe that this is a combustion. I'm moving on. The vault is ripped open; It wasn't ripped open by any mechanical force; It was definitely ripped open by manual force. The only thing peculiar about this, is that there is some rotten plasmic residue on the edge of the vault. I moved into the vault, there is blood all over the floor in small pools. There are very few bags left, but they are blood sullied. Most of the money was robbed._

I collected some blood samples and some of the residue and headed back to the cave. Dick stayed in for the night, because something was up with him... I don't know what exactly it was, but it was affecting him. When I arrived back at the cave I bolted for the Bat Computer. I was overly excited about this, because I might finally have a lead on the Joker's location. The machine was scanning the residue first and came up with a conclusion that came third to my mind. At first I thought it might have been Bane, but the job was too feral. Then I thought it might have been Krok, but he is in Arkham. It came to the conclusion of Grundy. It didn't shock me seeing as the material was already rotten. I slid the blood into the analyzer and the results took a while. I rubbed my fingers on the bridge of my nose, just when the results came back. I looked up at the screen and my heart dropped. My stomach exploded. My eyes started welling up, and a rage boiled inside me. I slammed my hands onto the desk.

"This was the last straw, Joker!"

The result on the screen was... Robin.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:**My computer just totally failed on me for like, the past forever. I'm sorry, but you know I can only try so hard right? This chapter is probably the cheesiest though, so be careful.

**Dick's P.O.V.**

I woke up around 11 to Bruce screaming for me. I sat up, and he barged in like he owned the place, granted that he does.

"Dick, we have to go now, we have to find Joker. Now."

"Why do we need to do that?"

"He just had Robin rob a bank, and I'm pretty sure he's going to kill him." When Bruce mentioned the killing, my heart dropped.

"Let's go."

**X-Joker's hideout-X**

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I woke up with my hands bandaged at 11:30 PM and a loud noise like a window breaking.

"Mista J! Bat brain and his birdy boy is here."

_Bruce? Dick?_I got up from a room with red carpet, black walls, and a purple bed. My vision was slightly blurry, but I managed. I motioned to what looked like a door, but like before, everything was blurry. I turned the door knob, but before I was able to pull the door open, it was pushed back onto me and a woman, who had looked extremely familiar ran to the red diamond stenciled, black dresser, and voraciously raced pull out an arm accessory that looked like it could be used to play an old Atari game from a distance. I disregarded what the woman was doing, until it dawned on me what her identity was. Mother.

"Oh, sweety. This won't hurt a bit."

I ran out of the room to find a cloud of smoke within a torn down warehouse and a bunch of men in clown masks fighting a figure or figures that couldn't be made out correctly. A man who stood to the left of me was laughing, and shouting at the men fighting.

"Oh, come on, Bats! If you're gonna hit them, at least let me see it!" He giggled.

Harley ran out and pressed a button on her arm piece; I immediately felt dizzy. I was well aware of what was about to happen, I was just praying that I could find a way out of it. The figures emerged from the rapidly dissipating smoke screen. It was Bruce and Di-

"Gah!" I screamed. I fell to the floor in a burst of weakness. My legs gave out and so did my arms. My head smacked on the floor and I heard a scream followed by muffled conversation.

"... Robin! Now!"

"whmmm…" I mumbled.

"Of ... After I ... him of course."

"What? Mist... You can't ... MY kid!"

"Robin!" I saw Dick make a daring leap in my direction, but this "Mista J." raised a foot and kicked Dick. He fell to the ground with a grunt. My hearing had finally come to, along with my vision, and a burst of energy was flowing through me.

"If only I got you a little lower. You'd probably be out of the fight. Ha!" He walked over and picked up Dick by his hair, and looked into his eyes. I got up to my feet and felt towering above everyone else. I noticed Dick reach for his pole and struck the man's jaw. The man went to retaliate, but Dick was already up to his feet and ready to strike him again. I didn't feel control over my body, but before Dick struck the man, I jumped in and blocked the swing with my forearm. I didn't feel the pain, but Dick was shocked at my actions. I brought my other fist to Dick's jaw and knocked him back.

"Di- Um, Robin! I'm so sorry. I can't-" I grunted, and a pounding headache was pulsing through my head.

"Hahahahahhaha, Bird Brain! How's it feel to fight someone you're saving?" Harley shrieked.

"Not the first time." He laughed, and hopped to his feet.

"Robin," Me and Dick both looked at Bruce, "You take Robin, and I'll get Joker." Dick nodded his head, and turned to try and strike me again. He swung again and again with his pole at me over and over, but it was to no avail. I grabbed his shoulders and brought him over my knee before assertively smashing it against his abs. He let out a cough-grunt and stumbled backwards. He tried many martial tactics towards me, but I just used what that "Catwoman" taught me. I evaded with incredible flexibility, and found myself in a back bend. Seeing my opportunity I took it. While Dick was swinging the pole over my contorted frame, I brought my foot to his chin, like I did that thief forever ago, when the swing was nearly finished. Dick went to fall backwards, but saved himself by doing a backwards summersault.

"Oh my god! Di- I mean er- Robin! Are you okay? I'm so sor-" My head twitched, "Did that hurt you?"

"Kinda." He replied gingerly.

"Sucks." I kicked his stomach. Although my face wasn't showing it, I know I was on the verge of tears.

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

Back into the same routines yet again. The Joker throws some of his street fighting punches and me just countering them. I'd usually be numb to this but my mind is somewhere else. It's on Robin. I'm thinking about how I can beat this without Quinn activating the self-destruct on him. Then it dawned on me. I fell to the floor, spat blood, then got up and bashed the lobe of my forehead against Joker's. It made an effective hit, but resilient Joker just laughed and kept at it. We went through the motions over and over before he went down long enough for me to bind him to a mounted pole. I was running into the direction of where Robin and Dick were fighting but a shrill of Quinn came through.

"Where do ya think your goin' Bat-Brain? You still have company!" She pressed a button that had opened an auto shop garage door, and waves of Joker clan members were waiting, and they looked thirsty. Not for my nutts, but for my blood. I took quick action and threw an accurately tossed batarang towards the button of the door which had closed it. It bought me a couple seconds to get to Dick and tell him how to help Robin.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Dick had hopped up yet again, but I knew he couldn't keep this up forever. Harley was squealing about something, and the garage door opened. The door closed abruptly and made his way over to Dick and had whispered something in his ear. My curiosity was reaching a zenith, but Bruce went to go attend to Harley, and Dick took a daring leap at me, again. We went through the cycles of him swinging his pole at me, me evading them, and when the time was right, striking him. We did this a couple times before something was different. When I went to strike him, he swiftly pushed my hand aside, and leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was off hand, but I... Um, I couldn't, uh... I um... I couldn't think straight. The kissing continued, and my thoughts of hitting Dick were going away. I felt myself in pure bliss rudely interrupted by poundings in my head.

**Dick's P.O.V.**

The kiss was something I needed from him; It was a little out of place but I needed it. Our lips were doing motions that I've missed so much. Bruce was chuckling at the reaction of Quinn and Joker screaming. Joker was saying something about how Robin wasn't his son because Robin was gay, and I felt a rage boiling inside of me. I went to run over but Bruce yelled at me that I had to keep kissing Robin just a little longer.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said, and went back to work.

"What the hell? You guys know each other or something?" Joker was becoming inquisitive. Bruce finally shut him up by knocking him out. Robin finally pushed me off of him, but he wasn't attacking. He was just catching his breath. I giggled and we proceeded to kiss again. Bruce ripped the accessory off of Quinn and crushed it. At that point I stopped kissing Robin. Bruce went to do something in Quinn's room, while Robin and I caught up. I gave him a wildly passionate hug and whispered in his ear.

"I missed you so much, it drove me insane."

"I've missed you too." He whispered back. We pulled apart and he grabbed my hand. "Btws I'm so sorry for kicking your ass."

"Oh, well I'm sorry I let you." I chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, whatever!" Bruce had exited from Quinn's room only to find that Quinn had manually pushed the button on the other side of the warehouse. Her army of clowns was back, and they looked pissed.

"Oh, hell." Robin said as his grip on my hand tightened, and he got into a running start position.


	26. Chapter 26

**Dick's P.O.V.**

"Robin, listen to me. I want you to go hide in Quinn's room, while me and Bruce take care of these guys. I just want you to stay safe." I smiled.

"You think I'm gonna pass up an opportunity like this?" He scoffed. He leaped off the balcony and ran full speed towards the horde of unarmed clown-men. Bruce and I looked at each other, bewildered, but just shrugged it off and took off with him. It was rather beautiful what he was doing. He was bounding around these guys like Catwoman: taking them out, punching them, and scissor tossing them. He was doing better than me and Bruce could have. Eventually we kept beating down the crowd until they got guns. Unknown to me a thug was holding up a loaded gun to Robin. By the time I noticed this we was aimed and ready to shoot. My heart sank, my stomach rose to my throat, and I felt limp. I wanted to cry out but I couldn't make noise. I felt as if I had failed my job to Robin, to Bruce, and to myself. In the split second he was ready to pull the trigger, a steel infused whip had wrapped around the gun and yanked it from the thug. I was so confused, until I saw the feline figure drop from the rafters. She began to help us thin the crowd out, and carrying a conversation with Bruce. By the time the crowd was finished, Robin had flipped off of my shoulders and landed a solid heel smash onto Catwoman's shoulder. She screamed as she fell to the floor. She sprung back up, and they got into fighting position.

"Robin, what are you doing?!" I shouted.

"How dare you hit on him like he's a play thing!" Robin shouted. Robin lunged forward to strike Selina, but she had grabbed his fist and tried to counter it. Soon after her attempt it became a counter to a counter. They were exchanging blows that landed, some that were deflected, and some that missed entirely. I was utterly confused about the meaning of this, but Bruce didn't say a word. He was sighing, and giggling. Bruce, giggling.

**X-Just a few minutes earlier-X**

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

A person dropped from the rafters of the warehouse, and I knew that it was going to be trouble. Selina was here. She pounced into the crowd and began pummeling the thugs left and right.

"Hi, Bruce." She sang, as she brought her claws to a man's face.

"Selina." I uttered back. She seemed disappointed by the fact I wasn't excited. She doesn't understand that I don't want her.

"Bruce, do you want to do something sometime? I know how much you like pu-"

"Selina, stop!" I sternly shouted. "This isn't the time or the place. Besides, I told you that I'm just not in to you."

"Bruce, please you don't know what you are saying!"

"Selina, I'm just..." I sighed and trailed off. "I'm not into women." She took a gasp whilst knocking a man into others. The crowd was thinning and the conversation could have been easily picked up. Selina had knocked out her last thug before putting her pretty little claws onto my chest.

"But Bruce..." She trailed off.

"Robin, what are you doing?!" Someone had jumped over Dick and smashed into Selina, causing her to go to the floor.

"How dare you hit on him like he's a play thing!" Robin and Selina got into a flurry of fists, claws, and swipes. They were countering and striking like lightning in a bottle. Eventually Dick looked back at me and was puzzled. I didn't do anything. I just giggled at how cute he was being, all protective and everything. Blood started to be shed and I snapped out of it, and realized I might need to stop this. I went in to stop it, but Robin knocked Selina out cold.

"Uh, Robin?" Dick asked hesitantly...

"What? The bitch was messing with Bruce." He giggled. "Just know that you two are mine and only mine." He winked at us and giggled some more.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

"Just know that you two are mine and only mine." I winked at Bruce and Dick, and then giggled. I thought everything was over but a cupcake splat onto the floor right next to where we were standing. I was puzzled, but Dick dived on top of me to get me out of the way. The damn thing exploded!

"I'm not finished with him!" Mother shrieked. She began throwing a bombardment of cupcake bombs, and screaming about how she will get her child back. Bruce and Dick were hopping around trying to evade them until she ran out, but I seized my opportunity. I charged and tackled her to the ground. She swiftly kicked me off and ran to a counter and picked up a remote button. "Heya, Batsy!" She laughed, "I get that it's after Halloween, but here is a little spooky surprise!" She pressed the switch, a wall swiveled, and a massive dead corpse laid hanging from it. She pressed the switch again, and electricity began surging through his shackles. She began laughing calling me "The Dead Man" and repeating the rhyme. Bruce and Dick went to take on the zombie, known as Grundy, and I went for mother. In the midst of her hysteria, I struck her with the back of my hand.

"What the hell is your problem? Why can't you be like a normal mother for once?"

"You are just like your father." She grabbed her hammer leaning up against the desk, and brought it to my jaw. "Sorry, doll!" I fell backwards and wiped the blood from my mouth. In a fit I got up and charged at her. She tried to throw her hammer at me but being the flexible boy I am, I contorted around the object. I went to back-flip-kick her, but I just felt a huge rage inside of me, and I made it known.

"Damn bitch!" I was taken aback by my own words, but quickly grew numb to the fact that she had crossed the line. She pulled her posture back but I wasn't in a mood for her. I punched one side of her face. "You lied to me!" I punched her in the stomach, "You almost killed me." I tripped her, "You brainwashed me!" I could feel my blood boiling, "You had me rob a bank!" I kicked her in the stomach, "For god's sake, you didn't even say you're sorry for it all!" I kicked her twice and turned my back towards her. My ankle was twisted and my toes were jammed. She spat out blood on my feet and got up.

"I'm- I'm sorry." she coughed. I turned around to see her put a toy gun next to my ear, "Kinda." She pulled the trigger and it shot a blood curling ring in my ear. The next I knew she doing a handstand on my shoulders, and began to collapse her arms on me. I reached up and grabbed her waist and threw her to the floor.

"Just because you gave birth to me..." I trailed off dramatically, "doesn't make you my mother." I turned around to the see the subdued un-dead giant, and that Dick and Bruce were unharmed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:**Yay... Happy Valentine's Day... Another note, this chapter is going to be so happy and heartwarming and well, it's most likely going to have sex in it...

**Bruce's P.O.V.**

"I'm glad that's over." I spat out. We headed for the door, after I bound the now unconscious Quinn to a stationary object. I looked down to see her blood all over Robin's feet. He was limping on his feet from the bare skin combat. I decided to do him a favor. I lifted him bridal style, but I guess he was tired, because he clocked out in my arms. When we got to the batmobile, I asked Dick if he would have Robin sleep in his lap. Dick agreed before I could answer the question. "You horn dog."

"What? He's _my _boyfriend. And how is that being a horn dog?! It's being cute and an appropriate boyfriend." Dick said and stuck his tongue out at me. I chuckled and we drove off to Park Row. Dick hopped out when we reached the orphanage, picked the lock, and swiftly got in and got out. We went back to the manor to turn in for the night. The next morning I was sore. I flew into the bathroom, flung off my jock, and hopped into the shower. It was serene, despite the fact that I found a piece of rotten flesh behind my ear, and became mortified to say the least. My shower was finished and I got dressed in my business as usual outfit. I stepped into the hall and ran into Dick, who was about to run downstairs to catch Al for a ride, but I caught his arm.

"Hey, is today Robin's birthday?"

"Yeah." He replied. I had several light bulbs go off in my head. Dick ran down to fetch Al and I followed. We got to the dining room and found him. Dick told him that he was ready. I whispered some explicit instructions to Al, and then ran to my office to grab something. One thing led to another and I was in Park Row again. I walked up to the door under the flickering sign: _Madam Pennsgrove's Orphanage_and knocked. The door swung open to find a semi-drunk and half naked woman. When she saw me she seemed to snap into soberness and put on a robe.

"Well, well. Bruce, you came back to me? Well, it sucks. I'm already taken."

"Wait, it's not about that. I actually have a request."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, I actually brought my favorite pen for the occasion."

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Alice dropped me off earlier this morning than usual, but I didn't think much of it. I actually used it as an opportunity to relearn everything in my classes. Seeing as how my weekend was pretty hectic and I can't remember a thing about school. I walked through the nearly empty hallways to my chemistry class that had been closed. I sighed at the slight misfortune, so I just sat against the wall next to the door, and I pulled out chemistry textbook. _What am I supposed to be reviewing? This cognitive reboot thing is really taking a toll on my academics._I laughed at my thought loss, and then it hit me. Stoichiometry! _Right? I think…_ Some time passed, as the halls got more and more crowded, and I heard a voice.

"Want in?" I looked up to the ever so intimidating Mr. Crispe.

"Uh, yes, please." He pulled out some keys and twisted the door open. I sat at my spot, and I didn't know what happened next because I clocked out on my book.

"Robin, wake up, babe." I slowly opened my eyes and Dick was rubbing my back. Chemistry class was just starting and the crowd was becoming extremely noisy. Dick leaned over to me and kissed me. _Best way to wake up._

"Ew!" Some kid said. I raised my middle finger to the kid in the direction of the noise. Everyone started to chant, "Fight" But I wasn't in a mood. The other kid was though. He stood up and ripped me off of Dick. He wound up punching, but to his and everyone else's surprise I caught his fist. I raised my knee to his nutts and he dropped. It was a cheap shot, but it ended the "fight".

"Don't ever tell me that my life style is gross, and don't you ever, _ever _touch me or take me away from my boyfriend ever." I stepped over his curled body and took my seat. Mr. Harris walked in not even shocked. He kept his glance straight forward and stepped over the doubled over body in the isle.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He tried to fight me, so I knee'd him in the balls." I answered dead pan.

"Well that's your lesson for the day Jaden." He laughed. "Alright guys..." The rest of the day was nice. Dick and I didn't even eat at lunch. We just went outside, found a nice hill across the street and cuddled the entire time. It was nice, because it was cold outside so the warmth was circulating through us. Eventually the end of the day came by, and Alice was there to pick me up. She seemed kind of sullen, but I didn't put it past her. I guess her date was only a one night. I climbed into the car, but I didn't see Dick anywhere. The car ride home was awkward, seeing as how neither Alice nor I said a word. We got home, and she burst into tears. I knew something was off because Dick and Bruce were there standing outside Bruce's Royce.

"What's going on here?" I asked. Bruce and Dick began to grin. Alice motioned for me to move into the house. I went inside to find all my things packed into suitcases all over the living room. I looked back at her and she slowly began to nod her head, as the tears continued to pour out of her. I ran up and hugged her, hearing her muffled cries, and sniff.

"I'm really gonna miss you, faggot." She said and cry-giggled.

"I'm going to miss you too, Alice." I started to tear up. "I love you." We hugged tighter. Bruce and Dick grabbed my things and began to pack them into the car. Alice's boyfriend came into the living room and saw her crying. He had short swooped blonde hair, blue eyes, his body was ripped. He was in a jock. _Knock it off, Robin!_I began out the door and Alice grabbed her man, and began crying on him. "So, I guess I'm with you guys now."

"Yup." Dick said ecstatically.

"We got a room prepared for you at home." Bruce said.

"Home..." I trailed off.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:**Well, this chapter will be good. It's probably going to be the last *Chapter* so I figured I'd end it on a very hot note.

**Harley's P.O.V.**

**X-Arkham Asylum: Christmas Eve-X**

"Quinn, you have a visitor." The guard announced. I popped out of my bed, and got extremely excited for a moment—even Red hopped up out of her bed of vines. He walked over to my cell holding a present. I guess it was approved by the warden.

"Ro-Robin?" I stuttered. He sighed.

"Hello... Mother. I know this is a little unexpected." I said.

"I figured you wouldn't want to see me… seeing as how, you know…" she sighed.

"I know, but even though you tried to brainwash me... You're still my mom and this is still Christmas Eve." He spoke. I felt a smile grow across my face. "I really hope you appreciate it. I had to beg my father a million times for it." I gasped when he slipped the little box through the bars on the door to me. I gently snatched the box and slowly tore the wrapping paper open. The box slipped open to reveal two priceless diamond shaped blood diamonds. I squealed in excitement. I ripped them out of the box and took out the fake diamonds Mista J. got for me, and put the blood diamonds in.

"Well? How do I look?"

"Ravishing." he said.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she giggled.

"I love you, mom. And I…" He paused. "I forgive you." He walked away from the cell and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I had to look away to keep people from seeing. The words kept playing over and over in my head; each time hitting me harder and harder. _I love you._ _I forgive you. I love you. I forgive you. I love you. I forgive you._

"I love you too." I said silently and cried.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

"Dick! I'm back from visiting my mother! I also picked up some stuff that we could do for Bru-" I stopped myself, "I mean... Dad's Christmas present!" I yelled.

"Why, hello, Master Robin. Home from the asylum I see. How did it go?"

"It was lukewarm, Alfred. Thank you for asking." I said then gave Alfred a hug. Dick ran down the stairs and greeted me with a very lovely kiss. Alfred kind of diverted his attention elsewhere. "Sorry, Alfred. That wasn't fair of us." I shot Dick a look of scolding with interest. I took Dick up to my room, we sat on the bed, and I opened the contents of the bag I had.

"What's all this for?" Dick asked.

"Weren't you listening? It's dad's present." I told him.

"Fabric?"

"No, silly. I'm going to sew outfits out of them. They will be great."

"I didn't know you can sew…" Dick whispered.

"You never asked." I laughed and began to tell him how I was going to make them, and what we were to do. Dick seemed really excited about it. "I know dad hasn't had this happen before so I'm really excited to try this when he gets home."

"I can't wait either!" Dick said ecstatically. I ran downstairs.

"Alfred? Can I use your sewing machine?"

"Whatever for, Master Robin?"

"Dad's Christmas present?"

"Yes, but please try not to break it or make too much of a mess."

"Of course, Alfred; anything for you." I smiled and ran up to Alfred's room and hopped to the sewing machine.

**Dick's P.O.V**

I was thinking about Robin's plan all day and as the hour came closer and closer I was getting more excited... and very nervous. Robin finally came out of Al's room and handed me the garment.

"Go put this on. I'll go put mine on." He commanded.

"Yes, sir." I said seductively. We both went to my room, but Robin went to the bathroom. A few moments later, Robin emerged in nothing, but some very scandalous, acutely fur-lined, Christmas red underwear. I giggled a little even though I didn't think it was funny—I thought exactly what he was trying to sell: hot. It was very hot.

"Well? How do I look?" he winked at me.

"Uh, um, uh..." I stuttered.

"You don't need to say anything. Your face says it all. After all, I can see that if I do something like bend over, the seams will break on that." He gave a little tug on the Christmas green jock I was wearing. It was a standard jock, except the mistletoe hanging off the back strap, so it slightly covered my ass.

"Robin, I think these are a little too tight."

"That's the point; making your ass look great-er. Wait, let me fix something." He circled around me and began pulling on the bands touching my ass. He wasn't being gingerly either. He was being rough for a reason. I started giggling.

"Robin, you're gonna help me break these seams. Stop!" I shouted. He giggled. He circled back in front of me. "You really do have a sense for seductive fashion, by the way."

"Aw, thanks. You're sweet." I blushed, "Now, I feel the need to just," I began to bend over, "stretch my legs out." He bent over in front of me, and grabbed his toes.

"You are a fu-"

"Woah, now." Robin stopped me and turned around to face me. "I can tease _my boyfriend_ as much as _I_ want" He wrapped one of his legs around my waist. He used it to pull me close, and we began to kiss. Then it turned to making out. I bit Robin's lip and pulled on it.

"I love doing that." I spoke out.

"Oh, damn." He dismounted me, and ran over to the bag

"What are you doing?" He ran out to the front door and taped something to it.

"What was that?" I became inquisitive.

"It's dad's portion of the deal. Just a couple hours left."

"What do you want to do to pass the time?" I asked.

"We could play with each other until I make you cum?" He teased.

"Sure, but only if I can make you cum too." I said sarcastically. We climbed onto the bed, but Robin swiftly straddled me. "Okay." I laughed. He began to kiss me and bite my lips. I was just starting to get into it, and then he climbed off of me, and started cuddling me.

"You fucking tease!" I kissed his forehead, and he pulled me tighter.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

About an hour later, the front door opened. I couldn't have shot up faster.

"Dick! Get up!"

"Hrm? What?"

"Dad is here!" I grabbed Dick's wrist and pulled him up out of bed. I fixed my underwear and turned Dick around so I could fix his jock. We ran down the hall, across the stairs, and into Bruce's room without being detected. Dick and I pounced onto Bruce's bed and positioned ourselves accordingly. I was to lie across the bed, Dick was to prop up on one elbow behind me, wrap his other arm around me, and we were to intertwine our legs—meanwhile, trying to be as provocative as possible.

"Alfred, what is this?" We heard him calling from the foyer.

"Uh, I believe the boys wanted you to read the note on it, sir." Alfred replied.

"Ah. I get it now." Bruce started to chuckle. A few moments later, Bruce was at the top of the stairs, and my heart was pounding. Only, Bruce didn't come in right away. He seemed to walk down the hallway until his footsteps dissipated. Dick and I were both were confused as hell.

"My elbow is starting to get weak, Robin." Dick whispered.

"You can lie down, but could you put your head between my shoulder and neck?"

"Sure." When Dick's head touched my neck, Bruce came into the room in nothing but a ribbon wrapped around his pelvis area and a bow on top. There was a cloth that draped from the bow to the back band on his lower back. It's designed to fall off when the ribbon is undone.

"Don't you two look cute?" Bruce said confidently.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy." Dick and I said in unison. Bruce closed the door. I got up out of the bed, and Dick followed. We flanked Bruce and immediately grabbed at the bow. Bruce seemed to get excited, because his breath hitched and Dick giggled. Bruce's breath hitched again, and then I pulled on the ribbons from the bow. The cloth dropped and the ribbon felt to Bruce's feet leaving him naked for us.

"Perfect." Dick said. I turned Bruce around, and Dick and I pushed Bruce, full force, onto his bed. He wasn't expecting it, because he hit his bed hard. Dick and I crisscrossed towards Bruce and touching his body. Bruce was enjoying it and we were too.


	29. Chapter 29

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Dad laid on the bed squirming and lavishly moaning by the kisses me and Dick are planting on his abs, loins, and hips. He pushed his fingers through our hair and was voraciously playing with it. Speaking of things to play with, I looked towards Dick but some ten inches blocked half of my view. I was pleased, especially to see that Dick gave me a look that I knew all too well. We pulled our lips from the very well chiseled "V" muscle of Dad's. He whimpered at his loss. Dick grabbed the towering rod that throbbed and begged and erected it upright. A flurry of two tongues savagely moistened his cock and caused Bruce to buck and moan wildly. I solemnly placed my hand on Dick's chin line, and pulled him up to the head of Bruce's member. I leaned in and Dick followed. With the head of the shaft between mine and Dick's warm lips, we kissed. We kissed, and licked, and it all drove Bruce mad.

"I've had it!" Bruce cried out. "Robin, suck my cock. Dick, sit on my face." His commands were sexy and brooding. Something about that brooding part drove me wild. So, without hesitation, I took the seven of the ten in my mouth, and began to work magic. Dick followed what Bruce had commanded, and occasionally Dick let out a moan or two. I never thought that rim jobs were too interesting, I'm just glad I got put to work on blowing him. One hand was holding Dick over Bruce and the other was playing puppet with my head. Bruce was pushing me to my limits, but I loved it every second. Further and further down his shaft, there wasn't any holding back. Bruce bucked his hips upward, and he pulled me off of him. "Robin, Dick... On your backs." Me and Dick lied ourselves next to each other and proceeded to make out with each other. His warm lips were so soft and inviting.

"God, Dick, your lips are so great." I moaned in between kisses.

"Shut up and kiss me more." Dick giggled. We didn't know what Bruce was doing and we kind of zoned him out for a minute. We snapped back when he lifted our legs. Dick and I got a puzzled look on our faces, but it soon became clear.

"Grease up, guys." He threw a bottle of German, water-based lube at us. Instead of fixing ourselves, Dick and I decided to fix each other. I gingerly swept my lubricated hand up the length of Dick's ass and probed him with a greased finger... just for good measure. Dick on the other hand wasn't playing fair. He prodded me without hesitation and continued with two fingers then three. I couldn't help but throw myself on him and moan wildly.

"D-Di-Dick! No-Not f-f-fair!" I moaned loudly. I felt Dick's dick and mine touch. That's the moment when he began to grind against me. I was receiving pleasure from both ends and I loved it so much. "I l-l-lo-" Dick's fingers were removed and it felt like the good feelings were ripped away from me. Bruce pushed me down onto the bed, and pushed Dick onto his back.

"Robin, I'm going to be rough."

"Yes! Please!" With my plea, he pushed in, not slowly, not romantically, but with force. He pushed balls deep into me, and hit that spot. The spot that makes your entire body tingle, and makes you feel on cloud nine. He pulled out and rammed back in. It was slow, but it had force. I loved it so much that I even let out moans so loud and so sharp, it made Bruce buck randomly. Dick seemed to be left out so I pulled him over and began to kiss him.

"Remember when you went through my third drawer, Dick?" Dick's eyes lit up and I turned to see a crimson, red, and riveted dildo. Dick lifted his legs and started whimpering. "I'm not going easy on you either." Dick moaned just as loudly as I when, what I assumed, Bruce pushed the thing into him. Bruce pulled me, while still in, to the edge of the bed. Dick positioned himself with his legs up on my shoulder, and his cock directly below my face. "Robin, would you be so kind as to operate Dick?"

"Blow me, Robin." Dick almost begged. I slowly pulled the dildo out by its handle and slowly pushed it back in. All the while taking Dick in my mouth, and massaging his shaft with my tongue. He arched his back and let out a sweet grunt. He slid his hand through my hair and gently started to push down. I started downward, but Bruce rammed me. I moaned onto Dick's shaft. "Gah! Robin! I'm getting close!"

_Well I'm going to be friskier_ I was teasing Dick more, flicking my tongue on the sensitive spot on his shaft, being fast with the pumping motions, and playing with his body. Bruce was getting there too. I could tell. His cock got slightly bigger and his motions were fast.

"Aaah, Robin!" Bruce cried. At this moment I realized that this was the first time Bruce and I barebacked... _No wonder this was amazing!_

"Bruce!" I cried in reply. In unison, Dick bucked his hips upward, and Bruce thrust in one last time. On both ends I felt the bittersweet cum flow into me. Dick grabbed my hair with both hands and pushed me down farther on to his cock until it was down my throat. Bruce thrust into me once more, and then leaned over me. He started to kiss the back of my neck and pumped my dick. I swallowed what I took, and then proceeded to lap up the rest that had dripped off of Dick's cock. "Br-b- Bruce I- I'm-" Dick was still in ecstasy but Bruce ordered Dick to swallow. He swiftly took me in his mouth and I blew. He swallowed every last drop, and then Dick collapsed, Bruce pulled out, and I was panting. Bruce climbed up to the center of the bed; Dick and I crawled up next to him and started to nuzzle against his chiseled chest. We lie there for a couple minutes before Bruce leans over and kisses us on the forehead. "I love you, Bruce."

"I love you, Bruce." Dick said affectionately.

"I love you both." Bruce said lovingly. "Merry White Christmas."

"No. Just stop." I said. Dick and I giggled and we cuddled there until I fell asleep. I had a family and it was an amazing family. I had a loving father, who did love me, physically and emotionally. An amazing butler who didn't even seem like a butler; he seemed like a grandfather. He cared for all of us. He didn't just care because his job description; he cared because he loved all three of us. My "adopted brother" who was actually my boyfriend and we both were adopted and he knew how it felt. I'm so glad I met Dick. I was in a dark place. Feeling alone in the world, and only having one person to rely on. Even then she only put me down and never tried to comfort me. Dick did. He pulled me out of the pit that I was in, and cared for me. If it wasn't for him sitting with me that day at lunch I'd still be Harley's puppet or worse: dead. I love him, and him, me.

He is the Savior of Robin Quinzel.

**Epilogue**

**Robin's P.O.V.**

"You're what?!" I shouted**.**

"I'm just sending him off for a little while." Bruce said calmly.

"Where and for how long?!" I felt tears.

"Blüdhaven and for a year. I just want him to spend some time on his own."

"Bruce, what am I going to do without him?"

"You have me, and besides you can assume the mantle of "Robin" and go in the field with me. You won't have to be behind the computer anymore."

"But-" I whimpered.

"You'll be fine. I promise!" He pleaded.

"I hope so…." I muttered.


End file.
